Fifth King, Lost Queen
by Pinion King
Summary: The cost of victory over Voldemort was his death. Now Harry starts a new adventure, this one in the land of Narnia where he works with the Pevensie's against a new threat, there is evil forming on the horizon. But first the lost queen must return.
1. Chapter 1

**Fifth King, Lost Queen**

**By Pinion King**

Disclaimer: The words of Harry Potter and Narnia do not belong to me and I am only using them for your entertainment.

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter stood in the ruins of what was once the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Dark Lord Voldemort lay smoking at his feet, his wand smoking, the sword of Gryffindor in the other. Putting his wand back in its hoister, and sword back in the sheath on his hip he turned and walked up to the head table and sat in the seat that all the great headmasters and headmistresses' had once sat in. He could hear the calls of what was left of the light outside the hall, banging and casting spells on the doors trying to get him out. Harry knew it wouldn't happen; there was no way in or out of the hall.

He wasn't upset, he had done what the world wanted of him and he couldn't wait to be with his parents, Sirius, the friends he lost and his love, after all death was just the next great adventure. There was a loud crash as a bit more of the ceiling that once showed an image of the outside sky came crashing down revealing the true sky. That was the queue for the rest of the roof to begin to fall. Harry sat still in the chair waiting for what would come. A piece of roof fell above him and just as it was about to hit him there was a flash of purple light and the chunk of the roof landed on the empty golden chair.

* * *

In another world, in the middle of a forest, and next to a lamp post purple light flashed, and when it was gone, in it's place was a beaten up twenty three year old wizard. Harry groaned and rolled over. He was lying on what felt like soft grass, and he was now looking up at an old lamp post. He sat up and began to survey the soundings. What was a lamp post doing then the middle of a forest?

"Well this is something new." He commented as he got to his feet. "Why do things always happen to me?"

"Because it is who you are Son of Merlin." A soft voice growled from behind him.

Harry spun flicking his wand into his hand, pulling he sword out with the other and faced the new coming prepared for battle. What he saw nearly made him drop his weapons in shock. A Lion, a big golden Lion, A boy about his age, another boy who looked about four years younger then the first, and a young girl who looked about seventeen. All of the three were dressed in fine robes and all were wearing crowns.

"Ok then, a talking Lion, and people wearing crowns." Harry groaned "Always me, why can't I just have a normal life?"

The four in front of him chuckled, in the girls case giggled.

"My name is Aslan"

"Ok, a Lion who talks laughs and has a name, I must be dreaming. My name is"

"Harry Potter, formulary of Surrey and Hogwarts." Aslan said

Harry stared at the Lion, before dropping to the ground and putting his head in his hands.

"I give up, talking Lions, laughing Lions, Lions with names, and Lions that know my name, where I live and where I went to school. Are you trying to send me insane before you eat me? Because you are doing a good job at it."

"I like him." They elder boy said tilting his head curiously "And Susan will to." he finished with a sad smile.

"Susan? Let me guess some other talking animal?"

The older boy smiled, "No my sister."

Harry looked towards the girl.

"No not that one, my other sister."

"Do you have a name?"

"Oh yes how rude of me. I am King Peter Pevensie High King of Narnia, this here is King Edmund Pevensie, and this is Queen Lucy Pevensie."

"Well I'm Harry Potter, but the Lion, Aslan sorry, already said that. Now you said you are King of Narnia, what is that? I have never heard of it before."

"You are in Narnia" Lucy said smiling.

Harry just shook his head, before groaning, as a shot of pain came from the motion.

"Let me help you with that." Lucy said with a smile stepping forward. She unclipped a bottle of something from the belt on her hip. "Stick your tongue out."

Harry looked at her judging her before following her orders. Lucy pulled the top off the bottle and tipped a drop of the liquid onto his tongue. Harry pulled his tongue back in and swallowed. He felt nothing for a few seconds before all his cuts began to heal and the pain disappear.

"Well that is more effective and tastier then anything Madam Pomfrey ever used." Harry looked up "So why am I here and not dead?"

"You are here Son of Merlin because one chapter of your life has come to an end and it is time for the next chapter to start. Come."

Harry shrugged there was no where else to go. After walking for ten minutes they exited the forest and came upon a magnificent sight to Harry's eyes. The sun was setting over crystal blue waters, a magnificent castle sat upon a hilltop.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones, our home." Edmund said seeing the look on Harry's face.

After another 5 minute was they entered a great hall which left the Hogwarts hall for dead, at the head of the hall there were five thrones, not four like Edmund had said.

"Um, I thought you said there were four thrones?"

Edmund stopped and looked up. Peter and Lucy had also stopped and were looking up in shock.

"Well there were 4 there this morning. Aslan?" Peter turned to the great Lion.

"The fifth king had arrived."

"Wait what?"

"You Son of Merlin are the fifth King, the King of Sorcery. Long has Narnia been without such a king."

This was all too much for Harry. The adrenalin of his battle with Voldemort ran out and the overload of information he was receiving his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

"Peter, Peter, he's waking up." Harry heard the faint voice of Lucy as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Welcome back Son of Merlin."

"Why do you keep calling me Son of Merlin?"

"Because that is who you are?"

"You saying I am related to Merlin?"

"Indeed you are Son of Merlin."

"I need a drink none of you happen to have any Firewiskey do you?" Harry asked looking towards the three royals. He received blank looks back. "I will take that as a no."

Harry looked around and noticed he was in a huge four poster bed and what looked like some very Royal chambers.

"So what exactly am I here for? Please don't let it be because of some prophecy."

Aslan chuckled "You are here to take up the seat as the King of Sorcery, but first the Lost Queen must return."

"Lost Queen? Who is the Lost Queen?"

"Our sister Susan, she lost her belief in Narnia and consequently cannot return. We all miss her and I feel there is some evil approaching on the horizon and she must take her place as Susan the Gentle, Queen of Narnia." Edmund said softly.

"So I have to bring her back here? That doesn't sound too hard; she just has to believe again. Right?"

"Yes, but she is stubborn, and only sees the ways of teenage girls. She has lost her imagination." Lucy answered.

"May I ask how you came to be here?"

"It's a long story." Peter said

"Well we have time and any information could be useful."

* * *

Four hours later the Pevensies had filled Harry in with all the adventures they had had, including how they first arrived and how that had reached the point they were at now. Aslan who had left the room during the story returned.

"It is time Son of Merlin"

Without having a chance to respond Aslan breathed on him and Harry was gone in a flash of purple.

* * *

_A/N: Well I'm back with a Harry Potter/Chronicles of Narnia crossover. I am not sure on when updates will be. I will try to keep them frequent but it depends what life throws at me, unlike my others I haven't been working on this in my notebooks._

_I have some other stories that I am working on as well, most of them are crossovers with other universes, and I have found that I quite enjoy writing these sorts of fics. They will be up soon once I finish writing them. For information on them check out my profile._

_If I get some encouraging reviews I might put my others on hold can concentrate on this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fifth King, Lost Queen**

**By Pinion King**

Disclaimer: The words of Harry Potter and Narnia do not belong to me and I am only using them for your entertainment.

**Chapter 2**

A flash of purple, a thump, and a groan announced Harry's arrival.

"Why does it always have to hurt?" Harry groaned

"Are you alright?" A soft gentle female voice asked.

Harry looked up a young woman with long brown hair with concerned, but with a touch of despair, eyes were looking down at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just tripped."

"You sure? It looked like a heavy fall."

"Yeah, I've had worse. Harry Potter by the way." Harry decided it would be ok to use is normal name. He wasn't going to go near the wizarding world, and Peter had mentioned they died in 1949, and how young Susan looked, Harry gathered it would be sometime around then, and his parents weren't even born.

"Susan Pevensie. You live around here?"

"No, I am just having a look around. I am thinking about moving, living in the one neighbourhood for so long can be boring."

Harry had learnt a lot of things in the war, and one of them was being a good and convincing liar. Something that was important when he needed to get out of trouble.

"You live around here?"

"Yes, in that house across the street. I was just heading home from work. Could I offer you a drink?"

"If it is no trouble."

"No, none at all."

Harry rolled onto his feet and took in the area, it was defiantly not modern. His earlier guess of being around them time the Pevensies died, was more then likely correct. He then noticed his clothes were different they were not the robes that he had been wearing in Narnia but what looked like traditional fashion. Susan smiled at him and beckoned him to follow her. Harry smiled and followed her as she crossed the street and headed towards her house.

When they arrived at the house Susan pulled a set of keys from her purse and opened the door. The first impression Harry had when he walked in was it was cold, and dusty. As he stepped further in he could see boxes lining the walls. Susan left the room calling over her shoulder to make himself comfortable while she organised some drinks.

Using this chance to take a closer look, he gently opened one of the boxes. There were old clothes and some personal artefacts, a closer look revealed they belonged to her brothers and sister. He spun around to check the room, this was where the Pevensies lived as children. Obviously Susan had inherited the house when her family died.

"Sorry about the mess. Just been doing a little bit of cleaning." Susan said as she walked back into the room.

"You lived here long?"

"No only a few weeks. I inherited it from a relative. It is a little saddening to live here because of the memories but it is easier to live here. The rent in some places is soaring and I just don't have the money to pay it."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

Susan just shrugged the comment off. Clearly the death of her family was not something that she wanted to talk about. Harry couldn't blame her, he was the same when it came to talking about his parents or extended family that he lost in the war.

"What do you do for a job?" Harry asked as he accepted the drink from Susan.

"Nothing spectacular at the moment. Just a waitress at a local bar. I am studying journalism at college though."

"I am never really one for the media and papers. No offence."

"None taken. So what do you do?"

"I have been doing a lot of travelling recently. I wanted to see the world before I concentrated on more study. I am unsure of what I really want to do." Harry didn't have to lie about what he wanted to do. During the war he never thought of having a future. For the time he was with his love he dared to believe that he would have one, but when she died, a future no longer seemed possible.

The two talked for a few hours before Susan noticed it was late and she had an early class the next morning. Harry said goodbye and promised he would drop around the next night. As the door closed behind him Harry turned and walked back out onto the street. He could feel his magic tugging at him, telling him where to go.

He didn't know where he was going to spend the night. A motel was more then likely the place. He had some muggle money in his trunk which he could feel was still shrunken in his pocket. Deciding to trust his magic he followed the direction it lead him. After a ten minute walk he stopped outside a house that he had never expected to see.

The last time he had seen it, it was just a crater in the ground. He thought back to what lead this house to be destroyed; it was only a few weeks before the end of the war.

_

* * *

_

Harry had just finished lining the house with explosives. He knew the end of the war was coming and what better way to take out a bunch of Death Eaters then by using muggle explosives. He had told his spy in the Death Eaters to reveal to Voldemort that Harry was currently staying at the house recovering from some injuries from a battle and mourning the loss of the girl he loved.

_Voldemort had taken the bait; the opportunity to kill Harry while he was down was just too good to be true. He sent half his inner circle and twenty new recruits to the house to capture Harry. Why he sent such a force Harry would never know. Harry had put a compulsion charm on a vase inside the house. Once all the Death Eaters had been drawn into the house and the vase Harry locked the doors and set off the explosives._

_The explosion was huge. The bang could be heard for miles and the ground shook. Harry had put up wards to prevent other houses being damaged by the explosion. To Harry the sight was amazing, nearly forty Death Eaters dead in less then a second. Tom was going to be pissed._

_Harry walked away, turned and looked at the house, or crater as it now was, one more time. He smiled and apparated away._

* * *

Harry was once again standing outside his childhood home. Number Four Privet Drive.

* * *

A/N Nothing much to say other than, here is chapter 2.

Leave us a review I love reading peoples comment.

PK aka Dale


	3. Chapter 3

**Fifth King, Lost Queen**

**By Pinion King**

Disclaimer: The words of Harry Potter and Narnia do not belong to me and I am only using them for your entertainment.

**Chapter 3**

Harry couldn't work out why his magic would have led him here. He hated this place. The place was obviously abandoned, the garden wand lawn had over grown, weeds ran wild, and it was dark. Apparently no one had lived here for a while. Sighing he decided to check out the interior. It was much the same as the outside, dark, dust everywhere, things scattered around the floor, some squatters also had used this place from some of the mess.

He walked through the lounge room, into the dinning room, and onto the kitchen, the kitchen that he once cooked in. There was nothing to see so he headed towards the stairs. He shuddered as he passed the room he had for the first 10 years of his life, the cupboard under the stairs, he climbed the stairs and looked into the room he once lived in, it looked better then it was when he was in it.

He was about to leave when something caught his eye. There was a box, no trunk, which looked simular to the one that he once had at Hogwarts, sitting on the bed. He approached it and nearly fell over in shock. It was his trunk from Hogwarts; it had been destroyed when there was an attack on The Burrow. He approached it slowly with is wand drawn. He scanned it for any ill-intent but his scans returned nothing. He flicked his wand and the trunk opened. What he found, he wasn't expecting to find.

There were some crowns, one of which Harry recognised from the photos of Susan as the one that she wore. There were some fine robes, one set were the ones that Harry had been wearing while he was in Narnia, the other he also recognised from photos of when the Pevensie's were first crowned, they were the robes that Susan had worn. Digging a bit further he found some scrolls. Opening one of them it was a document of some sort, it was signed Queen Susan. There were some other bits and pieces in there, including a wallet full of muggle money and some muggle clothes in his size. Apparently a certain talking Lion had been meddling. He was about to close the lid when he saw something inscribed under the lid of the trunk.

'_Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen'_

"Hmm, interesting" he mumbled.

He closed the lid of the trunk and waved his wand over it shrinking it to pocket size. Slipping it into his pocket he left the room and continued his search of the house. When his tour was finished he returned to the kitchen, he paused for a moment then waved his wand. The house was now clean, another wave it was freshly painted, and a third wave and new furniture appeared. He then began to wave is wand in a pattern muttering under his breath. The house was now surrounded by wards. One of them being a muggle repelling one, but he had given access to Susan.

"Well, no one else lives here, my magic lead me here, Aslan wanted me here, its time to face my fears and just use it." Harry said to himself.

Harry spent most of the next day exploring and seeing what was different from when he once lived there. He noted that there really wasn't too much of a difference. The houses were older then what he was use to, so these must have been knocked down or renovated to look like they did in the future. At the designated time Harry began to work his way back to Susan's house.

As Harry began to walk towards Susan's house he began to think of how he was going to do this. At the beginning he thought it would be easy just mention it a few times, but now he thought about it, it was going to much more difficult. The items that were in the trunk would help, but he would have to slowly introduce her. He shuddered at the thought; he almost had to manipulate her. He remembered when he found out that he was being manipulated, and that everything was a lie.

* * *

_  
Dumbledore and Harry arrived outside The Burrow. Harry had turned 16 a few days previous and was getting ready for his sixth year. Dumbledore made an excuse that he had to be somewhere and left him. Deciding to surprise everyone he threw on his invisibility cloak and walked into The Burrow. He walked towards the kitchen and was about to walk in and take the cloak off before what he heard stopped him in his tracks and broke his heart. Sitting in the kitchen was most the Weasley family and Hermione. Curiously Ginny, Fred and George were missing._

_"Where is the brat he should have been here by now? Not that I can stand him anyway." Molly Weasley's voice floated out of the kitchen. _

_"Easy Molly, it shouldn't have to be for much longer. Albus says that you-know-who is growing in strength and the battle shouldn't be too far away. The lessons with Snape last year have opened up the connection so that both of them will die no matter who wins." Arthur replied._

_"That love potion better start to kick in before then, if he doesn't marry Ginny then we wont get any of the money." Bill added_

_"Ginny is starting to suspect something, as are Fred and George. They have always liked Harry" Hermione said_

_"Not for the first time, it almost like they keep on breaking through the memory charms." Ron commented_

_By now Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks. Everything was a lie, they were never his friends, and they were never his family. He was curious as to what they meant with Ginny. Not able to stand anymore he left the kitchen, before he left The Burrow he went up the stairs to Ginny's room to see if she was ok. He opened the door to her room and stepped in. He had never been in her room before but he didn't take time to look around. Ginny was lying on the bed, Harry hurried up to her. She had been stunned, what was wrong with this family. Using some of the wandless magic he had been learning at Privet Drive he was able to wake her up. She sat up and was looking around wildly she saw Harry and was about to scream before Harry put a silencing charm on her._

_"Quiet, pack some belongings and clothes then come with me, I will explain everything."_

_Ginny nodded and began to rush around the room packing things up. When she was finished Harry wandlessly shrunk her trunk, her eyes had gone wide with the sight. Harry threw the cloak over the two of them and led them out of the house. Harry released the silencing charm._

_"Harry, what?" confusion evident in her brown eyes._

_"Not now, we need to get away from here. Do you know somewhere private that we can talk?"_

_The red head nodded "Follow me."_

_After a quick explanation a very red faced Ginny agreed to leave with Harry. After a quick visit to Gringotts to clear guardianship issues, money problems, and where they could live. Following that, they had a chat to Fred and George who were firmly on their side. The two teens disappeared never to be seen until the start of Hogwarts._

* * *

_  
_Susan was thinking about when she had met Harry the previous night. She wouldn't normally invite someone back to her house after just meeting them on the street, or she had never invited anyone home since she had lost her family, but something was telling her that it was ok and she could trust Harry, and open up to him, it was almost as if she was being pulled to him. She could see some pain in his eyes, like he had seen much and lost a lot. He understood her when she didn't want to talk about her family. It was like he had some experience in family death. There was also a gentle and caring spark in them. What was most odd was it was like he knew something about her that she didn't know.

She knew that he had lied when he said he had just fallen over. She had seen the flash and the fact that he had appeared from no where. It was like he had travelled from another world. She gave a small smile, the games that she had played with her brothers and sisters when they were young. The games when they were kings and queens of another world. A world in which, they lived with talking animals, and other creatures, such as fauns. The games that felt so real. But that couldn't be true because things like that didn't happen. There was no other world, she was never the queen of another world, and her eyes were just playing tricks on her when Harry appeared. No, things like that just didn't happen.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She looked at the clock and it was 6pm. Harry was here.

* * *

  
Harry finished his thoughts as he arrived at Susan's door. He took a deep breath and prayed to Merlin that this would go alright, before he knocked on the door. A few seconds later there was the sound of movement as the door clicked open to reveal Susan standing in the doorway.

"Um, hi Harry" Susan's greeted him.

Harry noticed for some reason she seemed a little nervous.

"Good evening Susan." Harry said smiling.

"Come in, take a seat dinner is almost ready."

Harry smiled at her and followed her in. She led him into the lounge room that he had sat in the previous night.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please."

"Wine? I just picked this up today."

"Sounds good to me."

Susan smiled at him before she left the room. Harry could hear the clangs and tinkles of her moving around the kitchen and he could also smell the food. He turned his observations back to the room. It was different from the previous day. It was cleaner and more of the boxes had been moved. There were also a few photos on a small bookshelf which was now full of books. He noticed one photo had her entire family in it.

He stopped his observations as Susan came back into the room. She smiled at him again, which he returned, and handed him the glass of wine. Susan sat down in the chair opposite him and the night began. It was after a delicious meal that the two were back in the lounge room; instead of sitting apart they were on one chair, Susan leaning against Harry. She was telling Harry bits about her childhood. Harry was enjoying the conversation but when Susan started to talk about how they were sent away during the war, Harry's interest really peaked.

"Mum sent us away to an old Professors house. There was this woman, errg she was mean. We met the professor once, he was nice. The place was huge."

"What did you get up to?"

"Mainly a few little games, board games, cricket; Peter and Ed wanted to play that, hide and seek, in whom Lucy said she found a magical land in a wardrobe. Can you believe it a wardrobe of all places? The imagination that we had when we were young."

Harry sighed inwardly. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy, but he had dared to hope. The conversation continued on and before they knew it, it was time for Harry to head on home. As Susan led him to the door, he noticed that she was getting nervous again. She seemed to be contemplating something.

"Hang on, I will be right back."

Susan dashed from the hallway before Harry could respond. She returned a minute later holding what looked to be two paper tickets.

"I um, my college is putting on a ball, a fancy dress ball to be exact. If you would like you can come with me?" Susan murmured

Harry smiled "I would love to." He paused for a second and his smile got broader "Have you thought about costumes?"

"No, I wanted to get a partner first, and I am hopeless at that kind of stuff."

"I have some clothes that I was given that we could go in as a King and Queen."

Susan's face went blank for a moment, before she smiled.

"That sounds great."

"I will see you in a few days then. I will bring the clothes over when I come."

Susan smiled and nodded.

"Good night" Harry said as they reached the door.

"Good night Harry."

Susan stopped for a moment then lent up and gave Harry a peck on the cheek before she pulled back bright red. Harry smiled as Susan closed the door.

* * *

_  
A/N There we go, chapter 3 done. Now that I am getting into the swing of things it is easier to make the chapters longer. Unfortunately that means that they will take just a tad longer to write._

_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming._

_Cheers…..PK aka Dale_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fifth King, Lost Queen**

**By Pinion King**

Disclaimer: The words of Harry Potter and Narnia do not belong to me and I am only using them for your entertainment.

**Chapter 4**

"_No please don't die. Not now, please." Harry was pleading tears running down his face and falling onto the face of the girl he loved, as she was cradled in his arms._

_She just smiled up at him. "I'm sorry, but I had to do it. I love you too much."_

"_I love you too. Please hold on, the healers are coming. I can't loose you."_

"_Harry you know there is nothing that can be done."_

"_No please, don't say that." Harry noticed she was closing her eyes. "No please, hold on my love, hold on."_

"_I love you Harry. Go kick that basted's ass. Then go out and find yourself a girl that you will love and have a family with. Don't live your life in sorrow. I will see you again, but I hope that is not for a long time, if it is less then 100 years you will have hell to pay." She coughed a couple of times "I love you Harry."_

_When the words finished leaving her mouth Harry's world came crashing down as the girl that he loved with all his heart died in his arms._

Harry sat up in bed covered in sweat. As the memories came back to him; he curled up into a ball and began to sob. It was the first time that he had shed tears since that day. The day his world came crashing down when she died in his arms, from the curse that she had taken that was meant for him. He changed from the loving person into a machine, Merlin help anyone that stood in his way. The memories of all the death and destruction all came back to him in a rush, making his sob harder. After a while he began to drift back into the world of sleep.

* * *

Susan was tossing and turning in her bed. She was struggling to sleep; every time she went to sleep her was dreams were of; other worlds, a castle named Cair Paravel, a witch, big battles, herself as a queen, and a golden Lion calling to her. She screamed in frustration.

"What are these dreams?" She shouted in frustration to the empty room. They were like old memories, 'but they couldn't be because things like that don't exist. Or do they?' she thought. 'No impossible' She shook her head and lay back in her bed, closing her eyes she drifted back off to sleep but not before a last thought flew through her mind.

'Narnia'

* * *

It was the day before the ball and Harry arrived at Susan's with the robes. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Coming" he heard her call from inside the house. She flung the door open "Harry! Come in."

"Good morning Susan, I have brought the robes for the ball tomorrow night."

He held the robes out to Susan. She took them out of his hands and let them fall open. She let out an involuntary gasp at the beauty of the robes. But Harry caught a brief flash of recognition go through her eyes.

"Where did you get these?" She asked.

"A friend gave them to me."

"They must have been some friend."

"Oh they are." He smiled briefly "Why don't you go try them on to make sure they fit."

Susan smiled the first full smile Harry had seen since he met her, and quickly left the room robes in her arm. A few minutes later she returned wearing the robes. They fit her perfectly; they looked just as good on her now as they did all those years ago.

"You look beautiful." He quickly dug into the bag he had with him and pulled out the silver crown. "And I think this would top it off nicely."

Harry showed her the crown. He saw another flash of recognition in her eyes as he handed her the crown. Before she put in on she examined it. She lifted the crown and put it on her head.

Harry smiled; he could see it coming back. She was still fighting it but it was coming back. He saw her shiver when she put the crown on, and the flashes that he had seen in her eyes were very encouraging. She turned to face Harry.

"Even better, go have a look at yourself in the mirror."

Susan rushed out of the room, but not before beckoning Harry to follow her. Harry arrived in her bedroom to see her staring into the full length mirror. She was frozen in place. He watched as she reached up and removed the crown from her head and look on the inside of it to where the inscription was. She said it ever so softly but Harry heard it clearly as though it had been shouted, it sent his insides dancing for joy.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen."

Queen Susan the Gentle, Queen of Narnia, was returning.

* * *

Susan was staring at the full length mirror in her room. She had just put the robe on and couldn't believe how beautiful the robe was, she would feel like a real queen in this. The twirled on the spot to get a full view. She smiled; she had been doing a lot of that lately, and left the room to show Harry.

"You look beautiful." Harry said staring at her, before he dug into a bag that he was carrying. "And I think this would top it off nicely."

He pulled out a silver crown, a brief image flashed through Susan's mind and she looked at the crown. It was like she had seen it before. She took the crown from him and examined it. There was an inscription on the inside that looked to be in a foreign language that she couldn't read. She passed it off as being something from the maker of the crown she then placed it on her head. As the crown settled on her head a rush of warmth flooded through her. She felt as if a part of her had just returned.

"Even better, go have a look at yourself in the mirror."

Susan rushed into her room she stopped in front of the full length mirror to admire the robes with the crown now on her head. Now she really did look like a queen. She heard Harry come into the room and felt his eyes watching her. She took the crown off and looked at it again, she could read the inscription.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen." She muttered.

She looked back into the mirror staring at her self. She put the crown back on out of instinct, Queen Susan the Gentle, Queen of Narnia, was returning.

* * *

As Harry walked home after another enjoyable night he drifted into thought once again. He could see Susan beginning to remember, he hoped it wouldn't be too much longer. The hints he dropped in conversations, the robes and crown, the fact that she was now able to read the inscription on the crown. Everything was coming together. Although something that he hadn't planned on happening, he was beginning to fall for her. He was afraid of it, being so soon after she had died he felt as if he was moving on too fast and betraying her. He was also afraid that when they arrived back in Narnia what would happen between them, what if she took offence to what he had done to get her there? He knew that she once had feelings for Caspian before she had left Narnia for what was then the final time. He was worried that her feelings for him would return. No it was best that he left well enough alone for now. Suffering another broken heart would be the death of him.

He arrived home where he made himself a hot chocolate, took a dreamless sleep potion, he didn't want any dreams tonight, and went to bed.

* * *

Susan sat in her bed reading a book before she went to sleep, or at least that is what she was trying to do. Thoughts we running through her head like a raging heard of bulls. What was happening? Where had all these thoughts come from? The flashes of memories, were they memories or something else? Those robes, why were they so familiar? She had never seen them before when she had gone shopping, but there was something about them.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" she screamed into the empty room.

Deciding that she would never get to sleep that this rate she rolled out of bed, shivered slightly in the cold, before putting on her dressing gown and a pair of slippers. She left her room and went into the kitchen to make herself a warm glass of milk. That always helped to calm her down and put her to sleep.

Eventually she returned back to bed, the drink had done the trick, she went straight to sleep, a sleep full of dreams of the place called Narnia.

* * *

Harry stood swaying to the music with Susan wrapped in his arms. He remembered the last time her was at a ball and in this position.

Dumbledore had decided to put on a Halloween ball. Harry went with Ginny, but just as best friends. They both knew they wouldn't be anything more than that. They admitted that had a few feelings for each other, but the plans that Dumbledore and the Weasleys had put in place gave them the feeling, of if something went wrong they would win. Their feelings were just not strong enough to push past that barrier. Harry also had a girlfriend which he wanted to keep secret for as long as possible so that neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort could interfere.

Harry broke out of memory lane when the song finished. He looked down at Susan who showing no signs of wanted to move. He concentrated on the girl in his arms and listened to the lyrics of the next song. He hoped Susan was listening because they defiantly meant something.

**'This is Home' by Switchfoot**

_I've got my memories  
__They're always inside of me  
__But I can't go back  
__Back to how it was  
__I believe it now  
__I've come to far  
__But I can't go back  
__Back to how it was  
__Created for a place I've never known  
__  
This is Home  
__Now I'm finally where I belong  
__Where I belong  
__Yeah, this is home  
__I've been searching for a place of my own  
__Now I've found it,  
__Yeah this is home  
__Yeah, this is home_

_Belief over misery  
__I've seen the enemy  
__And I won't go back  
__Back to how it was  
__And I've got my heart set on what happens next  
__I've got my eyes wide and it's not over yet  
__We are miracles  
__And we're not alone_

_This is Home  
__Now I'm finally where I belong  
__Where I belong  
__Yeah, this is home  
__I've been searching for a place of my own  
__Now I've found it,  
__Yeah this is home  
__Yeah, this is home  
__  
And now after all my searching  
__After all my questions  
__I'm gonna call it home  
__I've got a brand new mindset  
__I can finally see the sunset  
__I'm gonna call it home  
__  
This is Home  
__Now I'm finally where I belong  
__Where I belong  
__Yeah, this is home  
__I've been searching for a place of my own  
__Now I've found it,  
__Yeah this is home  
__Yeah, this is home  
__  
Now I know, Yeah this is home  
__I've come too far  
__No, I won't go back  
__This is home_

When the song finished he felt Susan shift. He looked down to see her looking up at him. There was a completely different expression on her face and eyes.

"Harry, I want to go home." Her voice sounded different it sounded more formal.

Harry nodded and led her off the dance floor, and out of the building. When they arrived back at her house, Susan opened the door and stepped in. Harry followed and turned to close the door. When he turned back, Susan was standing in the entrance hall not moving. She had a quick glance around the room, then turned back to Harry and spoke five words.

"I want to go home."

* * *

A/N: Well there is chapter 4. She has just about remembered.

The lyrics that I used were from the song **'This is Home' by Switchfoot**, I found it appropriate for this as part of reminding Susan of her true home, and the fact that it is on the Prince Caspian soundtrack. It is a great song; I suggest you listen to it. The tube has the video clip ;)

For the romantic readers out there, I have made the mistake on my other stories of a couple falling in love in 2 sentences, I am going to make this a bit more realistic.

I will eventually reveal who Harry's love was, but I will keep you guessing for now. I might drop a clue here or there, we now know that Ginny is out.

You may have also notice that my summary has changed. I came up with an idea that I liked and am going to include it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth King Lost Queen**

**By Pinion King**

Disclaimer: The words of Harry Potter and Narnia do not belong to me and I am only using them for your entertainment.

**Chapter 5**

Susan was enjoying her night; she was wrapped in Harry's arms giving her the feeling of being safe and secure. After the song finished, she was too content to move, so she didn't. As the next song started something told her to pay attention to the lyrics. As she listened images flashed through her mind, emotions flooded through her. It was like a dam had collapsed. She felt a headache coming on and decided that she couldn't deal with it here. When the song was finished she looked up to Harry. Harry looked down at her and she got lost in his eyes for a few seconds.

"I want to go home." She noted that her voice sounded different, it had a formal tone to it.

She let Harry lead her out off the dance floor and out of the building, then walked with him home, as it wasn't too far. When they arrived back at her place she unlocked the door and let themselves in. she got half way down the entrance hall before something in her mind snapped making her stop. This wasn't her home; her home was Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones. Then it hit her, she had abandoned them, she had stopped believing. In an effort to grow up and be like her friends she had forgotten who she truly was, Queen Susan the Gentle, Queen of Narnia. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, they believed it until their dying day. She had led herself to believe that they were mad and were hooked up on the games that they use to play as children. She heard the door click closed, she turned to Harry.

"I want to go home."

Harry's internals were doing loop d' loops, but he still decided to continue the play the role of not having a clue.

"But you are home? This is your house."

Susan turned and threw herself into his arms, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Narnia, Cair Paravel. That is my true home."

Harry didn't say anything just led the sobbing girl into the lounge room and sat on the couch drawing her into his lap.

"Remember when I told you about how during the war, Peter, Edmund, Lucy and myself were sent into the country to live with the professor?"

Harry nodded.

"I told you that Lucy found that magical world, with Fauns in the wardrobe?"

Harry nodded again.

"I was lying, it wasn't fake or just her imagination, it was real."

Susan began to tell Harry all about her first time in Narnia. From the White Witch to when they were chasing the Stag and returned to the world that she and Harry currently sat in.

"Turns out the Professor had been to Narnia before. He was there when Aslan created it. The professor built the wardrobe from the magical apple tree after it fell down."

Susan seemed much happier from talking about her in Narnia. She then went on to tell him about her second time in the magical land. From the DLF (Dear Little Friend), to the battle at Aslan's Howe, and then Prince Caspian. From the way she described him Harry could tell that her feelings for the young Prince had returned with the memories.

"You believe me don't you?"

Harry reached up with his hand and pushed a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear. He looked straight into her eyes."

"Yes."

Susan smiled up at home and buried her head into his chest.

"I want to go home Harry, but I betrayed them, I forgot about them, and I refused to believe. How will they know that I want to go back? That I believe again?"

"From what you have told me, Aslan knows, and the magic of Narnia will know. It will happen when it happens. Have patience, give it time."

"Thank you Harry, this means a lot."

"My pleasure, now it is late and I must be getting home."

"And I must be getting to bed. Thank you for tonight, it has been great. First the dance, then listening to me talk and supporting me. If I disappear mysteriously you know where I will be."

"I am sure that we will meet again."

* * *

**Fire Kills Last Pevensie**

_Around 3am this morning Susan Pevensie, age 21, was killed in a house fire. It is believed that the blaze was started by a log falling out of a lit fireplace. Susan was studying journalism and was the last of the Pevenise line. Her parents and siblings, brothers Peter and Edmund, and sister Lucy, were killed in a terrible train accident a few months ago._

_Her body has yet to be found. Witnesses say she entered the house a few hours prior with another man. He left about two hours later. No one saw Susan leave the house at any stage._

Harry smiled at the newspaper article as he put the paper down, she had gone home. Now he just had to wait for his turn to return to Narnia. He didn't have to wait long as seconds after he finished the thought the chair that he had been sitting on was now empty.

* * *

Two days later number 4 Privet Drive was brought by one Verman Dursley.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and was greeted with bright sunlight and a lamp post. He moved to roll onto his side and wince as a shot of pain went through his back.

"I'll say it again, it always has to hurt." He muttered.

In the direction he was now facing he could see a girl buried and sobbing into the mane of a rather large Lion. On closer inspection it was Susan and Aslan. He smiled, rolled to his feet and tried to sneak off before either Susan or Aslan saw him. However luck wasn't on his side.

"Welcome back Son of Merlin."

Susan turned and her mouth dropped when she saw Harry.

"If it isn't the laughing, talking, has a name, knows where I once lived and went to school, and is doing a damn good job of sending me insane before he eats me, the one and only Lion that goes by the name of Aslan." Harry finished with a mock bow.

A horrified looking Susan was looking back and forth from Harry to the now chuckling Great Lion, after what Harry had just said.

"Harry?"

"The one and only, your majesty." Harry bowed.

"But how?"

"I did say we would meet again." Harry froze at the slip of his tongue.

It took a few moments for Susan to register what he had said. Susan's expression changed. The things that scared him the most was not Voldemort but a woman wearing that expression. He had seen it many a time from his red headed friend and blonde haired wife. Everything was telling him to run, but he decided he would just take it now.

"YOU!"

Harry flinched inwardly at her tone. He was about to experience Queen Susan the Ungentle.

"YOU KNEW!"

Harry didn't respond, he knew responding, making a sarcastic comment, or trying to defend himself before the shouting was finished, only led to a painful death. It took him two go's to learnt that.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT NARNIA! YOU KNEW ABOUT WHY I WASN'T HERE! YOU KNEW ABOUT ALL THE STORIES! YOU KNEW MORE ABOUT ME THEN I DO!" she paused for a breath. "YOU TRICKED ME, YOU MANIPULATED ME INTO REMEMBERING! YOU LIED TO ME! THE ROBES, THE CROWN, HINTS YOU DROPPED INTO CONVERSATIONS WHERE ALL MEANT TO REMIND ME?" With that parting comment and without waiting for Harry to respond she stormed off into the forest and the direction of Cair Paravel.

Aslan looked apologetically at the now pale faced Harry, who was in the process of dropping to the ground. Harry looked at the great Lion.

"Go, she needs you more then I do, I can cope. I have faced things much worse than that."

Aslan turned and bounded off into the forest to find the raging queen. Harry just sat their leaning up against the post with his head in his hands.

"Well that could have gone better." He muttered.

He knew he deserved it. He had done something that had been done to him. He deserved to be punished more than just being shouted at. He sighed and rolled to his feet before apparating directly into his room at Cair Paravel.

Harry could hear a party raging from somewhere in the castle. He stuff was still in the room so he started packing. After what he had done he was sure that no one would want him around. Bugger being a King, that wasn't who he was. He just wanted to be Harry Potter, no fame, have a family, and to just be an everyday ordinary person. He wanted to just go and be with his family and friends. Just as he was locking his trunk, the door behind him opened. He spun flicking his wand from his hoister to his hand and drawing the sword of Gryffindor from the sheath strapped to his belt, and prepared to fight. He was relieved when it was only Lucy standing there.

"Sorry your majesty, war can make one paranoid."

"Quite alright, and its Lucy none of this majesty stuff, you're a friend." She paused for a second "Why aren't you at the feast?"

"It's for your family and Narnia, not me."

"But you are part of Narnia. You will be a King soon."

"What if I don't want to be?"

"Harry?" she looked around the room "You going somewhere?"

"This isn't my place Lucy. I'm not a King; I don't want to be here. This is your world, not mine. I brought your sister back, now all I want to do is see my family again."

"What happened in your past Harry? You never speak of it."

"Never had time." He shrugged "there isn't much too it anyway. War, death, pain, and a little bit of love, but in the end like everything else that only turned into death and pain."

"Harry what happened? You seem to keep it bottled up."

"That's because I don't want to talk about it." He snapped.

"You have to speak someday or you will destroy yourself."

"What if I don't care? All I want to do is see my family again. My parents, my godfather, my best friend, and my wife with our unborn child. Everyone I ever loved or cared about were taken from me and killed in front of my eyes. My parents murdered when I was just over one, 10 years of abuse from the people who I was never supposed to live with. Five years of manipulation during school, this cost me the life of a friend and my godfather. Once I was free of the manipulation I watch as my best friend was tortured until her brain was fried. I had to kill her so she wouldn't live as a vegetable, who has to KILL their best friend? Then my wife dies in my arms, just half and hour after she had told me I was going to be a father." Harry had tears running down his cheeks as he was yelling. "You have your family here with you; I just returned one of them, who now hates me by the way. I didn't my part in the war and just wanted to die so that I could see them again. Instead a talking Lion brings me here and tells me I am going to be a King. How would you feel?" Harry pause "I need some air."

He walked over to the window and jumped out. As he began to fall he changed into his animagus form of a black hawk, and disappeared in the clouds and setting sun.

* * *

_A/N There we go, chapter 5. So Susan in back in Narnia and Harry is just a little pissed off._

_Half of chapter 6 has already been written. I will finish it then type it up._

_Cheers…PK_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fifth King Lost Queen**

**By Pinion King**

Disclaimer: The words of Harry Potter and Narnia do not belong to me and I am only using them for your entertainment.

**Chapter 6**

Lucy stood there and listened to Harry's rant. She couldn't believe the pain he loved with, never knowing his parents, suffering abuse, a war, the pain of having to kill your best friend, she shuddered at that, and then having the person you love more then life itself die in your arms. He simply no longer cared about life, he just wanted to die and be with the one he lost. Lucy didn't think he would kill himself, but if there was a battle he wouldn't care if he died. Aslan normally had his reasons for doing things; she wondered what it was for this. She had spoken to Susan earlier, she didn't hate him, was just hurt by his actions, even though she understood them. Harry was also right, he had returned their sister to them, but had to watch with pain as the family was re-united and happy once again, when had had no one. He was alone, just like he had been for most of his life. Before she could stop him he jumped out the window, only to turn into a bird and fly off.

'_Neat trick'_ she thought.

She turned to the door when she heard a sniff. Peter, Ed and Su were standing there, all in tears, Lucy did a double take when she saw Peter and Ed in tears, they never cried.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it." A distraught Susan answered "he has gone through and lost so much, and I don't hate him, I was just hurt."

"Ah yes, but in Harry's world of thoughts he took it as that. He seems to have logic of his own, we call it Harry logic."

All the occupants in the room spun towards the new voice. Shimmering ghostly figure of a beautiful red headed woman, and with her a stunning blonde haired woman.

"You must be his best friend and wife?" Peter asked the new comers.

"Yep, I am Ginny, his best friend." The red head introduced herself.

"I am his wife. I wont tell you my name I will leave that for him." The now smiling blonde said.

"What are you here for?" Edmund asked the question all the Pevensies wanted to know.

"We are here to explain a few things about Harry." Ginny answered.

"Now first, Harry is hurting, he doesn't show it, he never shows his emotions. He lost many things during the war." Harry's wife continued on from Ginny.

"What is this war you are talking about? Harry mentions it but has never explained it." Susan interrupted.

The two women looked at each other having a silent conversation. Ginny broke the silence.

"It was a wizarding war, and Harry was right in the middle of it. Not all wizards are good, some go dark. The most recent one Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as he likes to call himself. Halloween 1981 due to some prophecy Harry's family, mum, dad and himself went into hiding. Their location was betrayed by one they thought of as a friend. Voldemort arrives at the house, kills his dad, James, he then killed his mum, Lily, before turning his want on Harry intending to kill him. The killing curse is unstoppable, instant death awaits those it hits. Voldemort cast the curse on Harry, imagine his shock when the curse rebounds off Harry and hits him. He was torn from his body and fled."

"How did Harry survive?" A gobsmacked Peter asked.

"When his mum died protecting him she activated an ancient bond between mother and child. The bond of love fought against the evil in the spell and overpowered it just enough to rebound it, Voldemort wasn't killed because he didn't take the full grunt of the spell. Harry was left on the doorstep of his Aunt and Uncle's. This was against the wishes of the Potter will, as his Aunt and Uncle hated magic with a passion. Harry became a slave and was beaten for no reason; he slept in a cupboard, and would sometimes go a week without food."

The Pevensies looked horrified.

"How could someone do that to a person, a child no less? Why was the will not followed?" Lucy asked.

"This was because the will was never read. A man named Albus Dumbledore, who was looked upon by society as the most wise and powerful wizard alive. That was anything but true. He was a puppeteer, and Harry was his favourite puppet, but we will get to that soon. Now skipping forward a few years, when Harry turns eleven her receives a letter from Hogwarts."

Seeing the confused looks Ginny added

"The Wizarding School. I won't go into the full details as I wasn't there that year, but Harry made friends with my brother, Ron and another girl, Hermione. During his first year Harry stopped a teacher possessed by Voldemort's spirit from stealing something that would have made him immortal. Second year I was slipped a cursed diary. I didn't know it at the time, but it contained memories of the time Voldemort attended Hogwarts under the name of Tom Riddle. I poured my heart and soul into that diary, but at a price. Tom took over my mind and used me to set a rather large snake after students. I was eventually taken into a chamber and left to die as Tom drain my life force into himself so that he could live again. The next thing I know is Tom is gone from my mind and I woke up to Harry standing over me, he had killed the snake and destroyed the diary. Unfortunately when he killed the snake, one of the fangs broke off, pieced his arm, and injected him with venom so deadly it kills in under a minute. He was going to die, but a phoenix came and healed his wounds. Ginny paused to look at the Pevensies where were wrapped in her story.

She took a breath before starting again.

"His third year was slightly quieter, but eventful none the less. Harry's supposed mass murdering godfather broke out of prison. It was believed that he had murdered many people after he had handed the Potter's to Voldemort. Everyone thought he was coming to kill Harry. They were wrong. Sirius was innocent of all crimes and he broke out of prison to come after the true traitor, Peter, who had been living as a pet rat in my own house."

The Pevensies looked confused as to how a person could be a rat, so Ginny explained.

"Wizards can turn themselves into animals. Each wizard has an animal inside them that is suited to their personality. You saw Harry change into a hawk, he loves to fly and be free, and so a hawk is perfect for him. I am a fox, small, fast and sneaky. Anyway Sirius and Harry caught Peter, unfortunately Peter got away and Sirius caught. Harry went back in time to rescue Sirius and help him escape."

Ginny paused a moment.

"Then forth year. Harry was entered into a dangerous tournament by one of the Dark Lords followers, a Death Eater, impersonating one of the teachers. The tournament involves three schools, and one student from each school is selected to compete. The Death Eater entered Harry's name under a forth school guarantying Harry would be chosen as the forth contender. There were three tasks, Harry scored well in the first two and was leading when they reached the third. The Death Eater had setup a trap and was making sure that Harry would win, by taking out his opponents. Harry and the Hogwarts contestant reached the end at the same time. They fought over who should win, before coming to an agreement that they would take win together. They moment they touched the trophy they were both teleported away. Harry watched as Cedric, the Hogwarts contestant, was murdered. Harry's blood was then used in a ritual to give Voldemort a new body. Harry duelled him, and got away."

Her audience was listening to every word she said.

"Then we come to fifth year. No one but a few believed Harry saying that Voldemort was back. During the summer he was attacked, he defended himself and was got a court trial for his efforts. Harry had a terrible temper that year and when the Ministry of Magic placed a teacher at Hogwarts to try and take control, and that temper only got him into trouble. The teach had it out for Harry, and gave him detention after detention where she would torture him. Harry's pride wouldn't let him admit to anyone what was happening. At the end of the year Harry was tricked by Voldemort into believing that Sirius had been captured. Harry led me and four others in a rescue mission. It was a trap so Voldemort could get his hands on a prophecy that tied him and Harry together. Unfortunately when Sirius and a few others came to rescue us, Sirius was killed by his cousin, Harry fought Voldemort again, and he was nearly killed but was rescued by Dumbledore. Later on Dumbledore told Harry the prophecy. To say that Harry was no impressed was an understatement. Harry destroyed Dumbledore's office in anger. It was probably and good thing in the end because all the devices that he destroyed were devices that Dumbledore used to track Harry."

Ginny looked around the room again.

"Sixth year, now this is when the fun began. After Dumbledore 'rescued' Harry from the Dursley's, Harry walked in on a conversation that my family, except for myself and my twin brothers. They were talking about Harry and their plans for him. He was to sacrifice himself to save us all. They were feeding both Harry and I love potions to make us fall in love and marry. Harry would die in the battle and all his money and property would become mine, and if something happened to me, theirs. Apparently I had worked it out before and they didn't want me to know so they erased my memory. Harry came and found me stunned in my room. He rescued me and we both disappeared. The two of us lived in one of Harry's many properties. Harry also met this beautiful woman beside me during that summer."

Everyone looked at the blushing blonde.

"Harry and I had to be careful. Dumbledore and his merry men were trying everything to get Harry and I back under his control. It got to the point that we only went to Hogwarts for classes. We ate and slept in the house we had stayed in during the summer. The year was mostly quiet; mainly just trying to stay out of the old mans manipulating ways. Seventh year was much the same. Mrs Potter here moved in with us, and we stopped a few Death Eater raids here and there. Harry duelled Voldemort again and came out the victor. Voldemort fled carrying some serious injuries."

Ginny shimmered slightly and faded a bit.

"Going to have to hurry this up, not much time left Gin."

"I know, anyway, when we finished Hogwarts, even thought I am a year younger I took my final exams with him. We virtually became a guerrilla outfit. We had setup spies in Death Eaters, the Ministry, and Dumbledore's fried chicken club. As the war went on the light was falling further and further. When I was twenty-one Harry and I went on a raid. Although we had others to support us, Harry and I normally did our missions on our own. Unfortunately our 100 percent success record came to an end. I don't remember much, but we were a little careless and forgot to check for trip wards. We ended up with the two of us facing thirty Death Eaters. It didn't help when Voldemort showed up. We had already wiped out half their numbers, but when Voldemort showed Harry and I got separated. I got left with the now remaining eight Death Eaters while Harry battled Voldemort. I was attacked from behind, first with a silencing charm and then got put under the torture curse. I had five Death Eaters torturing me, the pain was unbelievable. I only lasted four minutes before my brain shutdown. If it had been just one Death Eater cursing me, I would probably be fine, but five all at once, I was a goner. I made Harry promise early on in the war that should anything happen to me that left me incapacitated, to kill me. I might have been brain dead, but my body as long as my heart was still beating and my body was alive, it could still be used for rituals, such as immortality, or even producing an heir for Voldemort. Harry followed through with his promise, and killed me."

There was not a dry eye in the room as everyone listened to Ginny's story.

"Anyway" the blonde took over the story "Harry was crushed. It took me a week to get him out of his depressed state. Harry wasn't involved in many battles after that. Although he was the most powerful wizard alive, he never admits it; Ginny's death had taken its toll. Harry was just too afraid to leave my side. He got stuck into researching ways to kill Voldemort. When he lost me he went wild, he did things like trapping Death Eaters in houses and blowing the house up. His magic also increased. Anyone or anything that stood in his way ended up dead. Not long after my death he defeated Voldemort. After the battle, he just sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, where he had defeated Voldemort and let the building collapse around him."

"This is a brief summary of Harry's life." Ginny took over the story again "Don't tell him you know about it, or that you have met us, he will go wild. Don't tread lightly around him either, he is excellent at reading people and will know something is wrong right away."

Both women had almost faded from sight now.

"You won't see us again; we had to pull a lot of favours to get this chance." Mrs Potter said before she looked around the room, her eyes resting on Susan. "Susan can I have a private word with you."

Susan looked shocked but followed the woman into the corner of the room.

"Susan, Harry has some feelings for you, but he his still hurting over me. Spend some time with him, get to know him, apologise for what you said. Don't make a move on him too fast or you will scare him off. Give it time and it will happen."

Susan had gone bright red, the woman smiled at her.

"You are the perfect woman for him. Take care of him will you?"

"Yes I will. Thank you Mrs Potter."

The woman smiled as she faded away.

* * *

_A/N Here we go, chapter 6. I thought that I would give a brief summary of Harry's life before Narnia. The story is moving on faster then I hoped so I wont be as long as I wanted unless I start to drag it out, which I more then likely wont do._

_Sorry for the time it is taking me to get chapters up; I am having no problem writing that chapters, but typing them up is slowing me down._


	7. Chapter 7

**Fifth King Lost Queen**

**By Pinion King**

Disclaimer: The words of Harry Potter and Narnia do not belong to me and I am only using them for your entertainment.

**Chapter 7**

There was no doubt in Harry's mind that flying was his favourite thing, except maybe making love to his wife, now that was fun. He was glad his animagus form was a hawk; it allowed him a chance to fly when ever he wanted to. He lazily glided over the lands of Narnia, riding the currents of the wind. From up here the lands of Narnia looked beautiful. The oceans sparkled and reflected the magnificent mixture of yellows and reds from the setting sun. There were green plains, the forests emitting all sorts of sounds and showing an endless array of colours, the waterfalls and rivers that snaked their ways from the land, were the perfect sight, and the snow. Harry did a double take.

'_Snow? It's summer.'_

He tucked his wings in and dove straight down top where the snow started on the edge of the forest. Just before he hit the ground, he pulled out his wings and with a few flaps he slowed him momentum and changed back into human form, dropping the last meter to the ground and landing in a crouch. He crept forward, and out of the cover of the forest. He could feel something weird pulsating in the air, he reached out with is magic, his magic responded. Wards, powerful wards, but the signature was weird, it was all scrambled and he couldn't make it out. Another push of his magic and he found out what the wards were, this was getting weirder. Normally a ward had one purpose. For an anti-portkey ward and an anit-apparation ward you needed two wards, one for the portkey, and one for the apparation. This was one ward doing many things, but the major feature was it kept anything from getting in without clearance. It was also hiding something. He noted that there were alerts on the wards; obviously the creator thought no one would break them. Harry smiled; breaking wards was one of his specialities.

It was still too light and there was no cover to keep hidden. He shrunk back into the shadows of the forest and changed back into his hawk form. He took off and flew low through the trees. He landed after a few minutes and changed back into himself. He was much deeper into the forest now so he decided he should be safe enough. He pulled his trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it. He activated the fidelis charm on it and stepped inside. Pulling the lid closed he descended into the depths of the trunk. The fidelis and wards on the trunk were modified versions. They were tied to Harry's magic and he could turn them on or off, his wife had come up with the idea.

Harry switched on the lights and walked into what looked like and everyday muggle kitchen. Everything in the kitchen was muggle. She had grown up around a scientific environment as her parents were scientists, Harry forgot all the fancy names, but she had found a way to run everyday muggle appliances off magic. Harry couldn't be bothered cooking, so he turned the oven on and pulled a frozen lasagne. He smiled, she was always prepared and thought ahead, and her cooking was to die for. It beat the food that Molly Weasley used to cook hands down.

An hour later he was sitting on the couch listening to some gentle music. He looked out the charmed window. It was dark outside, he had no clue what the time was, as he didn't know the time in Narnia, or even if they had clocks to tell the time. He looked at his watch; it was still useful to tell him how much time had passed. Another hour passed and he decided that it was time to get moving. He climbed out of his trunk, deactivated the wards, shrunk it and slipped it into his pocket before he changed into a hawk and took off towards the ward boundaries.

When he reached them he changed back and got to work. He could probably blast himself a hole and walk through, but that would only make a lot of noise alerting who ever it was inside these wards to what he was doing, not to mention it would also drain him of his magic, which would either kill him or leave him in a magical coma. He began the process that he knew would take a few weeks. Using his magic he began to weaken part of the ward big enough to walk through.

* * *

"Just one more little push" Harry said as he gave another push of his magic and the hole he was creating opened up. Harry dropped to his knees. He had been working on this one patch for the past two weeks. Every night he would come out of hiding and work on weakening the wards. Before the sun rose, he would stumble back into his trunk exhausted.

Harry took a few deep breaths and stepped thought. What he saw made his jaw drop. The wards were hiding something; it was like a whole other world. There were tents everywhere, creatures of all sorts walking around, and he could hear the clang of something hitting metal. To top it off was a large castle at the head of the tents. The castle looked exactly like the one that Ed had described the White Witches castle. Curiosity getting the better of him he cast a modified disillusion charm that made him completely invisible, covered himself with silencing charms, a scent masking charm, and finally a charm that hid his magic. This was another his wife had developed with her scientific knowledge, it hid his magical signature and stopped the magic that flowed around him from showing. No matt what spell was cast on him, he would seem completely non-magical, a muggle.

He began to work his way through the maze of tents. His first stop was the tents where the steel clanging sounds were originating from. It took him ten minutes and a couple of close calls to get there. He could see the glow of a fire through the canvas of the tent. Sneaking around to the front he pulled back the flap slightly. The tent was littered with weapons and armour. The clanging was coming from the swords that were being hit into shape.

'_These guys are preparing for war, and I only need once guess to know who it is against, Narnia.'_

He looked up at the sky, dawn was creeping in. his interest was too high now, so he decided to keep on going. By the time he reached the castle the sun had fully risen. He walked straight through the gates, which were unguarded, and into the courtyard. When he entered the courtyard he slowed. Wolves were patrolling the area. He snuck forward, and just as he was about to enter the castle, something caught the corner of his eye, three stone statues. He moved closer to them to get a better look. When he saw what the statues were of he paled, the Beavers and the Faun Lucy met when she first came to Narnia, Harry couldn't remember his name. He quickly shrunk the statues, put an unbreakable charm on them, and slipped them into his pocket. He turned back and stepped through the doors, and into the castle. The first thing he felt was a blast of magic, the castle reminded him of Hogwarts, it was humming with magic.

'_Something powerful lives here'_ he thought to himself.

His first destination was the dungeons to see if any other Narnians had been captured. The stairs that led down to the dungeons were easy enough to find. A simple touch of Legimancy on the asleep human guard gave him a map of the castle. When he arrived at the dungeons, he let out a sigh of relief; there was no one down there. He went back up the way he came and decided that the Great Hall would be the next stop. He moved quickly and silently through the halls. He reached the Great Hall where the doors were open. He poked his head in, nothing. He left and moved towards the throne room. As he approached the closed doors, he could feel the increase of magic. He got to the doors and pressed his ear to them, he could hear some muffled voices. One was giving some sort of speech or order, that voice was interrupted by another voice shouting something. Harry's eyes widened as he felt the magic of a certain curse flare to life. Harry could hear screaming associated with that curse. A slight push of his magic, and he was able to read the magical signature. He paled; he knew that signature all too well.

He jumped back from the doors as the opened. The sight that greeted his eyes was a huge army, with three figures standing on a podium at the head of it, on the podium stood three figures. The White Witch, Miraz, once king of the Telmarines, and Harry's enemy, Voldemort. To make matters worse, everyone was looking at him. He looked down at himself, he was no longer invisible, how the charm had failed he didn't know.

"Hello Harry." Voldemort hissed.

"Oh bugger" was all Harry was capable of saying.

"I did say hello Harry. Don't you think it is rather rude not to say hello back?"

Harry regained his composure. "Why hello Tom, fancy finding you're here, and I must admit you look rather pale. Perhaps a bit of sunshine would be nice."

After his battle with Tom at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts, he made sure that when ever the two met, Harry would toy with, insult or stir up the Dark Lord. It was his favourite tactic against Tom. He had done a bit of research into the Dark Arts. While you needed negative emotions to help power the spells, you also needed to be in control, else the spells wouldn't be as strong or effective, Getting Tom angry made him loose control, making him much easier to deal with.

"You beat me with a lucky shot Potter; we both know that I am the strongest wizard alive." Voldemort snarled.

"Yeah, yeah. I have heard it all before, we both know that I defeated your fair and square. Oh and you're technically not alive." Harry replied grinning.

Apparently the only comeback that Voldemort could think of what "Avada Kedavra!" he hissed.

Harry didn't bother to move; the curse was well off target and sailed over his head."

"My, my, Tommy, clearly death hasn't helped your duelling skills."

Volleys of curses were launched at Harry. Harry either dodged, or summoned objects to block the curses. Harry could see the White Witch and Miraz watching with interest, as the short tempered Dark Lord fired curse after curse, and not succeeding at all in hitting Harry.

"Well I really would like to stay and chat, but the day is young, I have much to do, and I really must be going."

With a smile and a two fingered mock salute, Harry disappeared with a soft pop.

"What are you waiting for? GET HIM!" Voldemort shouted to his Death Eaters.

* * *

Harry appeared with a pop on the edge of the wards where he had made his hole to get in. Something he had learnt at Hogwarts by accident was that, while ward could stop you from getting in or out, they could not stop you from doing what you wanted inside of them. He had learnt this at Hogwarts when he was stuck in Dumbledore's office listening to the man trying to get back in Harry's good books, not that Harry was listening to a single word. Harry was hungry and wished he was down in the kitchen. To his surprise he felt the sensation of apparating and appeared in the kitchens. It took him a few more goes to perfect it. The look of shock on the old goats face when ever he did it, he wished he had a camera.

Harry pushed out with his magic to find the hole in the wards, he couldn't find it. The hole was gone, the wards seemed stronger. He heard some shouts behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see some Death Eaters and a few other creatures running through the tents. Seeing no other way he began to build up as much magic as he could spare. He let out a blast of pure magic at the wards, they weakened and a few cracks appeared, but not enough to get out.

He fell to his knees, exhausted. He had two options. Get caught and die a painful death, or try something he had tried once before that was less painful and nearly killed him. That was to try and use the magic that existed all around him. He could use that for a second punch at the wards. The first and only time he had tried this, he had nearly killed himself by over filling his magical core. He found out later that it was not a good idea to fill your magical core with the magic, and that it was much wiser to manipulate the magic.

He looked over his shoulder again, just enough time. He took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes, and centred himself. As he began to glow white, the air around him shimmered. He began to manipulate the magic around him. He drew just enough into his core to keep him from passing out, his core needed to recover naturally, before his unleased the magic around him, directing it towards the weakened section of the wards. There was an explosion of sound, a rush or wind, and a flash of light. It was like a bomb had gone off.

Harry opened his eyes; they were glowing green as the raw magic still shimmered around him. He stepped forward; a hole was now in the wards, big enough to walk through. He looked over his should once again; his pursuers had stopped in shock. He stepped through and took off running. By now his eyes had returned to normal, and the air no longer shimmered. He checked his magic levels.

"Bugger, not enough to apparate, or transform. Looks like I am going by foot." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Harry had been running for about thirty minutes. He guessed he had covered at least ten kilometres. He was lucky he had done a lot of fitness training during the war. He had an unspeakable that went by the name 'Shadow' to thank for that. He arrived at the river his had seen when he was flying; he stopped, dropped to his knees, and took a quick drink of the cold, fresh water. He turned as he heard the breaking of a few branches. He could see a Death Eater on a broom, a white tiger, and someone on a horse. He wasn't a very good swimmer, so he checked his magic.

'_Enough to apparate to the other side'_ he thought.

Without a second thought, he disappeared, and then re-appeared on the other side of the river, he once again took off running. It wasn't long before he could see a lone figure standing a few hundred meters in front of him. They were armed with a bow and arrow, and that said arrow was aimed at him. As he got a little closer, thanks to corrective laser surgery and a sight enhancement ritual, he could see the colour of the arrows tail, red. Only one person used red tailed arrows.

"Susan! Not me, them!" he called out while motioning behind him to his pursuers.

"Harry?" Susan looked stunned.

"SHOOT THEM!"

Susan looked away from him and towards the now visible pursuers. Three seconds later, all three were dead arrows thought their hearts. Harry was running towards Susan, but still looking over his shoulder.

"HARRY! LOOK OUT!"

He looked towards Susan, by the time he saw it, it was too late. Harry ran into the tree in front of him, and was greeted with darkness.

* * *

_A/N There we go, chapter 7. For all those who are desperate to know, you will find out whom Harry's mystery blonde haired wife is, you will find out in the next chapter._

_I also have some preparations underway for a new story after this one, a Harry Potter/Roswell (TV Series) cross over._

_See you then….PK_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fifth King Lost Queen**

**By Pinion King**

Disclaimer: The worlds of Harry Potter and Narnia do not belong to me and I am only using them for your entertainment.

_A/N: Bad news, I am not going to reveal who Harry's wife is until the next chapter. Looks at the angry faces in front of him and ducks the fruit and vegetables coming towards him OK, OK I give, you will find out who she is in this chapter._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Harry groaned at the throbbing of his head as he opened his eyes.

"I really am getting sick of waking up with a headache" he muttered miserably.

"Well not running into trees, is one way of stopping them." An amused voice said.

Harry rolled over to where the voice had come from; Susan was sitting next to the bed watching him. Her facial expression was caring, but her eyes were filled with amusement.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days. What have you been doing? You've been gone nearly a month, and then you show up being chased through the forest begging for me not to shoot you but your pursuers."

"Long story. I only want to explain this once, so we had better find your siblings and Caspian as well, they are going to want to hear this." Harry said without any emotion, as he made to get out of the bed. However he was stopped by a hand pushing him firmly back down."

"You are not going anywhere mister. Your have been out cold for the past two days after hitting a tree, and you look exhausted."

"I'm fine now." Harry gave his famous response when it came to his health.

He moved to get up again, but was once again pushed back down.

"I will get them and bring them here. Don't you dare leave that bed, or there will be hell to pay." Susan stated firmly, before she left the room.

Harry watched as Susan walked out of the room. He decided to play it safe and stay in the bed. He had seen that look before. He ignored it the first time and found himself sleeping on the couch for the next two nights, he never ignored it again. It wasn't long before Susan returned with her siblings and Caspian in tow.

"I don't believe we have met, I am Caspian." Caspian said as he approached Harry's bed.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

"Well if it isn't the wizard that got taken down by a tree." Peter said chuckling as he entered the room last.

There were chuckles all around, while Harry glared at the High King.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Edmund asked getting straight to the point.

"Peter, when we first met, do you remember saying that you could feel evil coming?"

Peter nodded.

"You were wrong." Peter looked confused "It's already here."

"What do you mean?" A paling Peter asked.

"I don't know how it has happened, but The White Witch" Harry looked at Peter "Miraz" Harry's gaze shifted to Caspian "and Voldemort. They are here, alive, and working together."

Harry's face was the only one that still had colour.

"The Witch has all the creatures that were faithful to her, Miraz the Telmarines that were loyal to him, and Voldemort, all the Death Eaters killed by my hand. The army is huge."

"How could we have missed it? Someone should have seen it." Edmund asked, he sounded like her was out of breath.

"Wards, they stop anything from getting in, and are hiding what is inside them."

Harry remembered what he had found.

"Lucy can you please pass me my robe and wand."

While Lucy was retrieving the requested items, Susan spoke.

"How do you know this? If the wards keep things hidden, and keep things out, how did you find out?"

"I have spent the last few weeks making a hole in the wards for me to get through. I have never seen wards so strong."

Lucy returned with his robes and wand.

"You may not like what you are about to see." Harry warned.

Harry pulled the three stone statues out from his robe pocket. He levitated them onto the floor, before enlarging them. Lucy had broken into tears, while the others were staring in shock.

"Stand back." Harry commanded before he started to mutter under his breath. After thirty seconds of muttering, Harry's wand tip glowed orange, before an orange light surrounded the statues. When the statues stopped glowing Harry was looking at them in shock, they hadn't changed. Harry flopped back down into his pillow, he was still weak and that had taken a lot out of him, it should have worked. He brought up his wand again and cast a standard reversing charm, nothing.

"Looks like Aslan is the only one who can undo this, there is something that is stopping my magic from working on them." Harry sighed, and then looked at Peter, who nodded.

"Let's continue this conversation later." Peter motioned Edmund to take the sobbing Lucy from the room, while he and Caspian removed the statues.

Susan looked at Harry, his eyes said it all. They were full of disappointment and failure.

"You tried Harry, which is all you can do." She said gently.

"It should have worked." He paused and put his face in his hands "The look on Lucy's face when it didn't." Harry rolled onto his side and muttered to himself, but Susan still heard it. "I wish she was here, she would know what to do."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter." Harry replied softly.

Susan sat with Harry for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence. When Harry's breathing changed, and she thought he was asleep; she got up to leave the room. When she reached the door she was stopped by and soft voice.

"Her name was Casey, Casey Couter."

"Who?" Susan turned to see Harry sitting in the bed.

"My wife"

Susan stepped back into the room and sat on the bed next to Harry.

"What she a?"

"A witch?" Susan nodded "No, she was just a normal person, no magical ability, and before she met me, knew nothing about magic."

"Tell me about her. How did you meet?"

Harry stopped for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell her. He decided to tell her, if he was to get into a relationship with her, he wanted her to know the truth.

"It was after my best friend and I ran away from the betrayers that were her family and my once friends. We found a place to stay and it was a few days later that we went shopping in normal London, away from the magical world. We both needed new clothes, normal clothes in particular, so we steps into one of the clothes shops. Ginny went off and did her own thing, forgetting that I had never been shopping for clothes before, and consequently had no idea what I was doing. Casey, who worked there, saw me and came over to help. I didn't believe in love at first sight until I saw her for the first time. She looked like an angel. Shoulder length blonde hair that she always kept in a pony tail, sea blue eyes that were so easy to get lost in, and curves that a super model would kill for, in short, she was a work of art. While she worked we spoke, we were so simular, and we just clicked together, like we were meant for each other."

Harry paused for a second; his eyes were unfocused and had a far away look in them.

"When we had finished the sale, she gave me her number. I called her the next day and arranged a date the next night. By the end of our first date, we knew nearly all of each others secrets, secrets that I had never told anyone before. It was like we were soul mates."

Harry looked at Susan; her eyes were begging him to continue.

"Both her parents for scientists, I forget what they did, just that it had a really fancy name. Casey was interested, but couldn't see it as a career, although she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Although one thing she did love, and could have very much have been her career was sport, in particular, Tennis. She was very good and wanted to go pro. It was just before I was due back at Hogwarts that I told her about my wizarding side; it was the only secret that I had kept from her. It was the hardest thing to say. Just coming out and saying 'guess what, I'm a wizard' was not easy. When I told her I was afraid that she would run away, thinking I was a freak or just totally nuts and belonged in a mental hospital. She didn't, she was very curious and wanted to learn more, so I gave her some of my old text books and brought a few others. We kept our relationship secret, only Ginny knew. I didn't want Voldemort or Dumbledore going after her and using her against me. It was tough but we survived and were able to keep in contact secretly without anyone knowing. It was at Christmas that we worked out a way that was even safer, couldn't be tracked, no chance of being intercepted, and very private. Normal electrical appliances don't work around magic; the magic acts like and electromagnetic pulse and fries them. She had not just read all the books that I had given her, but used them to create a spell to protect electrical devices from magic, and also run off magic instead of electricity. She was also able to modify a set of short wave radios to use a magical signal so we could talk over long distances. I had to cast the spells, and they worked perfectly. She never told me how she was able to do it, she would always say that it was 'my little secret'."

Harry smiled at the memory.

"It was towards the end of my year that she got into a bit of trouble. She and her parents were in a car accident. Drunk driver drifted across the road and head on into her parent's car. He dad was killed on impact, her mum on the way to the hospital. She only had a few cuts and bruises, due to a bracelet I gave her; it had some protective spells on it."

Harry pulled back the sleeve of the robes he was wearing, to show the bracelet around his wrist.

"I always wondered where you got that from." Susan commented while admiring the beauty of it.

Harry gave a small smile and continued with his story.

"After that she was lost, she lost her bubbly personality and sunk towards depression. Having faced that situation many times myself, I was able to help her through it. She inherited quite a bit of money, a few family heirlooms, and their house. She was too scared to live alone in her family home, so she moved in with Ginny and I. when she moved in and saw all the magic that was being used so freely, I could see the longing in her eyes. She wanted to fight by my side. I was glad she couldn't, so that I didn't have to worry about her. I was able to help shorten the gap between me being magical and her not. I had her research spells, and then teach them to me. I was also able to make her a wand with some basic spells stored in it. Stunners, shields, a few household charms. The smile on her face when I gave her that was indescribable. I got quite a nice thankyou gift for it."

Harry blushed at what he had just revealed. When Susan saw Harry begin to blush, she realised what he meant and started to giggle.

Harry trying to fight back the blush continued on.

"I asked her to marry me on our two year anniversary, at the exact same time I had asked her to be my girlfriend, and shared a first kiss, ten sixteen at night. I was eighteen, she seventeen. We were married the same night. She didn't let the war get in the way of what she wanted with her life. Just after she turned nineteen, she got a wildcard entry into a pro tennis tournament. She got all the way to the semis, and she was up against the world number one at the time, and Casey had match point. Casey had a killer serve, she won so many points on it, I am not saying the rest of her game was average, that was awesome, but her serve was the best I had ever seen. In trying to finish the game off, she put too much into the serve and over extended herself. She tore all the ligaments in her shoulder. She had to have a complete shoulder reconstruction. It would have been better to get it done magically, but the wizarding hospital didn't accept non-magical people, not to mention that it had also been taken over by Death Eaters."

A flash of sadness went through Harry's eyes.

"The damage was so bad that it took years to get back to her best, so in the meantime she went to college to study medicine. I think her biggest motivation for that was the fact that I was always getting hurt. She was killed before she had another chance at going pro again."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"The night she died, was the most happiest and then worst night of my life. We had gone out for dinner. She had taken me out, and said it was because she had something big to tell me. It was after dinner we were walking through a nearby park, when Casey told me that I was going to be a father."

Tears began to leave Harry's eyes and roll down his cheek's.

"Half and hour later, she died in my arms. The Death Eater was aimed at us, they didn't even know we were there, it was just a random attack on some muggles. I was battling the Death Eaters, but didn't see one coming up behind me, like the cowards they were they tried to shoot me in the back. Casey had seen them, and jumped from her hiding place and stepped in front of the curse that was fired at me."

Susan was also in tears now.

"Half an hour after I was told I was going to be a dad, my world came crashing down, as the love of my life Casey Potter, died in my arms after taking a curse that was meant for me."

Harry looked at Susan

"I just miss her so much, by loving another am I betraying her? I know she told me to move on, fall in love again, have a family, but it is easier said then done. My heart tells me to move on and follow her final wish, but my brain says otherwise." Harry said with a sigh.

"Harry, do what you heart feels is right. She wanted you to be happy and to live life. Maybe that is one of the reasons you came here instead of dying, it wasn't your time, and you had yet to live."

Harry looked at Susan and into her eyes.

"Thank you."

Susan just smiled at him.

"Get some sleep, you look tired."

Susan watched as Harry rolled over and closed his eyes, before she left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

_A/N Well there you have it, you have met Harry's wife. I am disappointed that no one got it right._

_Sorry some of the updates are taking a bit, real life has me pretty busy at the moment, so I am trying to write when I get the time, which is mostly sitting in bed every night._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for all the reviews._

_Till next time…..PK_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fifth King Lost Queen**

**By Pinion King**

Disclaimer: The worlds of Harry Potter and Narnia do not belong to me and I am only using them for your entertainment.

* * *

**  
Chapter 9**

Harry's eyes snapped open; he sat up quickly looking around to see what had woken him, seeing nothing he flopped back down onto his bed. Something was different, he felt more alive then he had in years.

"Maybe talking about something does make you feel better." He muttered as he dragged himself out of the bed.

Throwing on a robe that was hanging on the end of his bed he moved over to the covered window. He threw open the blinds and quickly had to shield his eyes from the bright sun that was reflecting off the ocean in front of him. He had never stopped to admire the view; he was too wrapped up in his own grief and guilt. It truly was a beautiful sight. The late morning sun high up in the clear blue skies, the bright rays of the sun reflecting off the crystal blue waters was in front of him. To the left was the start of the forest, below him was the courtyard of the castle, and the walls of the castle that enclosed the castle from the beauty that was beyond those walls. He focused his eyes back towards the beach and could see someone lying face down on a towel enjoying the sun. Harry's eyes narrowed trying to work out who it was. A slow grin came across his lips. He conjured himself a pair of board shorts, slipped them on before he changed into a black hawk and flew out the window.

He flew down to the beach and circled his victim. They looked to be asleep. Harry flew down and landed behind the person and transformed back into human form. He lifted them off the towel with a little bit of wandless magic and manoeuvred them towards the sparkling blue waters. When he had them in position he called out.

"Your Majesty!"

* * *

"Your Majesty!"

Susan woke with a start looking around for who had woken her and saw Harry standing there smiling. He was on the beach, and her towel was next to him. She looked down and shrieked she was floating about ten meters above the water. She looked back at Harry to see a smirk forming across his face.

"Don't even think about it!" She tried her best glare at him.

His smirk just got bigger, and she dropped five meters closer to the water. She let out another shriek as she got closer.

"Put me down NOW!" she growled.

"Put you down?" Harry raised and eyebrow.

"Yes! Let me go!"

Harry's smile got wider. She realised what she had just said.

"No! Stop!"

It was too late, Harry released the spell and she crashed face first into the water.

* * *

Harry started laughing the moment she resurfaced, she was coughing and spluttering, and her long brown hair was soaked and covering her face. She was turning around in circles, completely out of sorts. When she stopped coughing she pushed the hair off her face and turned to face him. The glare on her face would have had most men running, but Harry had, had practice after living with two women for a few years, so he just waved.

"How's the water?" He called out. He was playing with fire, and there was a big chance he was going to pay for it later, but he wasn't fussed. It was worth it.

She didn't respond, just swam towards the shore, and when she was close enough, began to stomp out of the water. Unfortunately the clothes she was wearing weren't supposed to be for swimming and were water logged. The unexpected weight from the water logged dress sent her face first into the water again. Sending Harry into another fit of laughter. She resurfaced again and stayed seated in the shallow waters pouting. Her dignity all but gone.

"That wasn't very nice" she said cutely.

"No, it was fantastic!" trying hard to ignore the pouting face and cute voice.

Harry walked out into the shallow waters and towards her, holding out his hand to help her up. He knew what she would do, but wasn't fussed, it was a nice day and the water felt nice. As he predicted, the moment she had hold of his hand she pulled him into the water next to her. Harry sat next to her in the water enjoying the cool water, their closeness and the comfortable silence. After a few minutes he got back onto his feet and offered his hand to help her up, the accepted it this time and he lead her out of the water. When they got back onto the beach, another flash of wandless magic, and they were both dry.

"Thanks!" Susan smiled at him when he dried her off.

"My pleasure" Harry returned her smile whist he repeated the process on himself.

Conjuring himself a towel next to Susan's he dropped down into it, Susan copied his actions and sat down on her towel, although a little more gracefully.

"I use to come out here nearly every morning. I would sit here and watch the sun rise over the water. Or sometimes I would ride my horse up to the top of that cliff over there."

Susan pointed to a high cliff on the other side of the beach. Harry smiled, grabbed her hand and apparated them up to the top of the cliff. Susan gave another little shriek, and then glared at Harry, before she turned to face the edge of the cliff.

"From here I can see the whole kingdom that I ruled. I would watch the birds fly, the trees and bushes rustle as Narnians ran through the forest looking for their breakfast. Even after all the years I ruled as Queen I still found it hard to realise that I, Susan Pevensie, an ordinary teenage English girl, was the Queen of a kingdom."

Harry took in the view as he listened to her talk, it truly was beautiful.

"When we went back to England, I was devastated. I was in a strange place. England wasn't my home, Narnia was. I may have had some family here, like my mother, but I also had family in Narnia. I put a face on pretending I was glad to be back in England. I lost count of how many nights I cried myself to sleep, wishing I could go back."

Harry looked at the gentle Queen; her eyes were lost in a far away gaze.

"Then we came back again. Narnia was nothing like I remembered. My home, Cair Paravel had been destroyed, attacked by an enemy. The Narnians I grew up with were gone. The Narnians that were left were forced to hide for fear of their lives. Many lost the ability to speak as they became wild animals once again. We fought and restored peace to Narnia. When Aslan told Peter and me we were not coming back, I don't think I have felt any worse in my entire life. I was being kicked out of my own home." There were tears now running down her cheeks "When I got back to England. I created barriers, forced myself to forget, and buried everything deep. I made myself believe that Narnia was only just a game and that it didn't exist. I betrayed Aslan by not believing in him. Peter, Edmund and Lucy handled things better they continued to believe, and when the train crashed, they returned here, and I was left alone. Then you came, you slowly started to break down the wall that I had built to protect myself. The wall shattered when I read the inscription on the crown. _'Once and King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia'_. I swore to that oath at my coronation, and by refusing to believe I betrayed that oath."

Susan let loose a couple of small sobs, Harry was never good when dealing with crying women so he just wrapped the young Queen in a hug. She quickly latched onto him like a lifeline and let the tears flow. Harry whispered small encouraging comments into her ear and gently rocked her back and forth as she released her hurt and pain through her tears. After a few minutes her tears dried and he sobs turned into a small sniff every so often. Her breathing changed and before Harry knew it, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Smiling he pulled her closer and sat back to watch the comings and goings of the creatures of Narnia, and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. It wasn't long before he too was asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Well here we are, after over a year here is a new chapter. This is only short but hey. I lost interest in my writing, and was having all sorts of issues trying to work out where this story needed to go. I am working on the next chapter, but I can't promise a release date yet._

_Cheers…PK_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fifth King Lost Queen**

**By Pinion King**

Disclaimer: The worlds of Harry Potter and Narnia do not belong to me and I am only using them for your entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was just after noon when the wizard and gentle Queen arrived back at Cair Paravel. They walked into the throne room laughing at a story Susan had told of one of her adventures in Narnia. They were interrupted when Peter came running into the room.

"There the two of you are!"

"Hello to you too" Susan snapped, clearly not enjoying her fun being destroyed and turned into something important.

Peter brushed her comment off. "We caught someone trying to get into the castle. He was making lights flash from his stick thingy."

"Where is he?" Harry didn't bother to correct the reference to the spells and wand.

"The dungeons follow me."

Harry gave a sad smile to Susan before he followed the High King. He heard footsteps behind him, and Susan appeared at his side, clearly going to go with him. Peter led them through the corridors and down the stone steps into the cold dungeons. When they reached the bottom Harry recognised the Death Eater locked in the cell instantly. There looked to still be an arrow sticking out of his right shoulder, a light trickle of blood rolling down his arm from beneath the bloody robes.

"Lucius Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again." Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Harry had enjoyed killing this Death Eater the first time. Still mourning from the death of Casey he had captured and tortured the Death Eater for days with normal muggle torture devices.

"Potter!" was the snarled reply, although there was a slight shakiness to it. Apparently he remembered.

Harry looked, Peter and Susan, and gave them a quick wink, before he grinned at the Death Eater. "It's actually King Harry, the sorcerer; allow me to introduce my friends. High King Peter the magnificent" He motioned to Peter "Queen Susan the gentle." He motioned to Susan.

Malfoy said nothing, just sneered at Harry and his companions.

"Now, now, it is only polite that you bow and greet your King and Queen." Harry's wand appeared in his hand as he spoke, expecting what was going to happen next.

"Never" Malfoy said with defiance, as he spat at Harry. His aim was partially true as it landed on one of Harry's boots.

"I said BOW!" Harry waved his wand forcing Lucius into a bow, before he waved his wand over his boots to clean them. "Much better, now what brings you to Narnia and Cair Paravel?"

"My Lord will kill you Potter, and all your friends."

Harry turned to Peter. "High King Peter, you're not planning on killing me any time soon are you?"

"Not that I am aware of King Harry." Peter got in on that act.

"See" Harry turned back to Malfoy cheerfully "Your Lord doesn't plan to kill me."

Malfoy said nothing.

"Now I ask you again, what are you doing here?"

Malfoy again said nothing, just continued to sneer. Harry sighed they never made things easy it always had to be done the hard way. He turned to Peter and Susan. He cast a privacy spell over them so that they could speak freely.

"King Harry the sorcerer?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey it seemed like a good idea at the time." Harry looked back to Malfoy before he returned his attention to the King and Queen. "You might want to leave; this is going to get ugly. I need to get into his mind so I can read his thoughts and get the information we need, but he has strong defences and the only way for me to break them is I am going to have to torture him a bit to weaken his mind."

"I have killed many people, and see a lot of death and pain on the battlefield, I will be fine." Peter said with Susan nodding beside him.

"Ok. Just remember this isn't the normal me doing this."

Harry dropped the privacy charm and walked back to the cell.

"Now we have a couple of options. You can tell me what I want to know, you can lower your shields and I will take it from your mind or we can do it this way _Crucio!_" Harry finished off with a snarl full of hatred, the playful voice disappeared.

Malfoy collapsed and couldn't hold the scream in. Harry released the curse after a few seconds.

"You know, one of the good things about Narnia, is there is no one here to tell me off for using an Unforgivable Curse." Harry's playful voice had returned as he twirled his wand between his fingers; his face was void of any emotion. "Now what will it be, cooperation or pain."

"You wouldn't dare. You don't have the guts." Malfoy was breathing slightly harder then normal.

"I don't have the guts do I?" Harry's voice had dropped into a growl "_CRUCIO!_" Harry's voice changed from a growl to a loud shout.

He held the curse for nearly a minute before he released it. Malfoy was lying on his stomach, covered in sweat and breathing in gasps.

"Still believe I don't have the guts? Now are we going to keep going, or are you going to talk?"

"Casting one Crucio doesn't mean you have guts. You will never break me Potter, you are too weak. My master will squash you like the bug you are."

Fury, anger, and rage flashed though Harry's body. His famous emerald green eyes flashed red for a few seconds. The faded scar on his forehead leaked a little blood.

"Very well then _ACERBUS ANIMUS!" _

Black fog floated out of Harry's wand and settled around Malfoy's head. It wasn't long before Malfoy was shaking and moaning.

"Nice isn't it?" Harry's voice dropped to a whisper as he wiped the blood off his forehead "My wife found this one. It makes you relive everything evil you have ever done. Like a dementor it feeds on your happiness, draining it from you. But unlike a dementor, it won't let you loose your mind. You could be under the spell for a year and when you come off it you will still be sane." Harry's voice regained its anger; his face showed nothing but fury, and a blinding white glow formed around him. "A common no good muggle found the spell that is causing you so much pain. The muggle was my wife, who was carrying my child, WHO YOU KILLED!"

Harry's eyes began to glow green as the anger took over. He waved his wand and released the spell.

"_CRUCIO!_"

All his hate, anger, and pain were poured into the spell. Malfoy was screaming louder and harder then Harry though was possible. After thirty seconds Harry released the spell breathing hard. His eyes returned to their normal green, the white light disappeared and his face returned to neutral.

"_LEGILIMENS!_" Harry snarled entering the Death Eaters mind.

* * *

Peter had never seen anything like it, so much pain caused by just one word. The hate in Harry's voice every time he did it, the pure want and need for that pain to be caused was evident. Peter could feel the emotions pouring off Harry when he revealed who had killed his family. They were so thick that Peter thought he was going to suffocate on them. If he didn't know Harry like he did, he would have pulled his sword and killed him on the spot. He would have been a very powerful enemy.

He looked across to his sister, she was standing straight up as still as a board, her eyes were wide in shock and she had a slight green tinge on her skin. He was glad that Lucy was no where in the area; she would have been having nightmares for months.

* * *

Susan was in shock. She never expected the free easy going man she was unaware she falling in love will to have such a terrible angry side. She had never seen someone with so much anger before, but when he revealed why she thought she probably would have felt the same. Then there was the power. It just radiated off him in waves. Mixed with the emotions he was feeling it was toxic, and made her feel sick.

The Gentle side of her was wishing that she hadn't stayed to see what had just taken place, but the other side of her was glad she did, she knew he was going to need some support after this. When he finally closed his eyes and dropped his hand she moved towards him quickly and wrapped him in a hug.

It was such a pity that this ruined the wonderful day they had spent together.

* * *

Harry pulled out of the unconscious Death Eaters mind; he waved his wand over the cell pulling up some wards to keep the Death Eater from escaping. He closed his eyes and let his arm drop to his side. He took a few deep breaths trying to regain control of his emotions. He felt some warm gentle arms wrap around him, before he felt a wave of nausea sweep over him. He fell to his knees and revealed to everyone what he had eaten in his previous meal. Using dark magic always made him feel sick. He hated the feel of the magic; it felt like it would eat away at his soul. Ginny had told him that this feeling proved that he was a light wizard and that dark magic would have serious issues trying to corrupt him. It didn't mean that it couldn't corrupt him, but it made it harder to. It was rare that he ever used the magic.

"You ok?" Susan said softly.

"Yeah, my body doesn't react well to the use of dark magic."

"Dark magic makes you sick?"

"I'm a light wizard, a very powerful one. Because of a prophecy my magic is tuned to light magic. I can perform dark magic but it takes a lot of effort, and always makes me sick afterwards. The magic of the prophecy makes sure that I can never become a dark wizard."

"Prophecy?" Susan was curious.

"Perhaps another time" Harry wasn't willing to talk about that side of things just yet. He turned to Peter "Gather the others; they are going to want to hear this too."

* * *

Harry sat seated at the large table in the dinning hall slowly drinking water from the diamond glass goblet. It had been over an hour since his interrogation of Malfoy but he was still feeling ill. Susan hadn't left his side the entire time and was sitting in the chair next to him holding his hand. He thought she would have been terrified by what she had seen him do, but she didn't seem too worried about it. Harry was glad for that. Harry looked up at the other people sitting around the table. Edmund, Peter and Lucy were sitting across from him, Caspian was the only one standing, and was a bit further to their left. He was looking at Harry with narrowed eyes and would look to where Susan had her hand wrapped around his. Harry wasn't sure what his problem was, but decided not to worry about it for now.

"What did you find?" Peter broke the silence.

Harry took a breath before his started.

"I know why they are here; I also have a rough idea off how strong they are, and the size of their army's. Attack plans I don't have, as they seem to be keeping that to themselves for now. For fear of spy's I would guess."

"Ok, so how did they get here?" Edmund asked.

"I have read about it before. It is called 'The Balance'"

"The what?" Peter interrupted.

"The Balance, it is the balance between light and dark, good and evil."

"That makes no sense." Caspian sounded annoyed.

"Yes, I haven't explained it yet." Harry snapped, although he didn't know why, it was probably something to do with the looks Caspian had been giving him. He never noticed Lucy trying to hide a smile.

"This may sound strange but, good and evil are forces that exist in every world. Before now evil didn't exist in this world. They don't necessarily have to be at war with each other, but because they need each other to balance. War just seems to be the common theme. A world with no evil cannot exist because how do we know what good is if we have nothing to compare it against? If there is no good how do we know what evil is? Good and evil are also in balance in the heart of man. A man can never be one or the other, both must exist in heart and mind." Harry took a breath and looked around the table, there were some rather confused looks "The White Witch may appear completely evil, but she could not exist if there wasn't at least some good in her heart. She has let the evil over power the good. I am a good wizard, but I do have some evil in me. My thirst for revenge and my thirst to kill my enemies are examples of it. The Talking Lion" Harry grinned at the shocked faces "made a mistake when he created this world, he didn't include evil. He made the world so that it would only be good. The deep magic has sensed this imbalance and is trying to correct it."

"That makes no sense at all." Susan commented from beside him "it certainly isn't logical."

"How many times have you used that phrase and been proven wrong?" Lucy asked smiling at Susan. Susan mumbled something under her breath that Harry didn't quite catch.

"I wouldn't expect it to. It's a hard topic to explain. In the process of the deep magic trying to balance it brought our foes back to life. It was my arrival that Narnia that started it. The power of the light I carry was enough to set the deep magic off. Why they brought the foes of each of us, I do not know."

"So it's your fault then?" Caspian snapped.

The original King's and Queen's eyes widened at Caspian's accusation. Peter was about to respond before Harry cut in.

"No it is not my fault. It was bound to happen anyway; I just set it off sooner. You are lucky to have me here fighting by your side. Without me you wouldn't have even known this was happening and you would have been defeated in one attack."

"So if we kill you do we restore the balance and not have to fight?" Caspian growled, clearly not listening to Harry.

"CASPIAN!" Peter shouted, but both Harry and Caspian ignored him.

"Excuse me?" Harry said quietly, emotion washing away from his face.

Peter and Susan paled, they had seen what happened the last time he spoke and looked like that.

"You heard what I said." There was the sound of a sword being drawn. Caspian was now pointing his sword at Harry. "You were oh so happy to die yesterday, so why not now? You are weak and pathetic."

The temperature in the room rose as Harry stood at full height, his eyes burning with anger.

"You know nothing about me" He snarled "I grew up a slave where if I even breathed the wrong way I was punished, I lived in a world we people loved me one day, hated me the next. I have seen loved ones die in front of my eyes, my wife and child were murdered and died in my arms, and I have had my friends betray me. Tell me Caspian was your life like that?" Harry didn't wait for an answer "_STUPEFY!_" Harry's voice rang out, his wand in his hand, his eyes burning with fire.

A bright red, almost white, light slammed into Caspian and sent him flying backwards into the wall a good ten meters away.

"I might have over powered it." Harry admitted, although he wasn't very apologetic.

The temperature returned to normal as Harry took a few deep breaths to calm down. He walked over and gave the fallen prince a few hard kicks with his foot to see if he was out cold.

"I'm not surprised. What did you do?" Edmund mumbled.

"Just stunned him, he will be out for a few hours."

Harry saw Peter open his mouth and about to speak. He cut him off before he could start by raising his hand up.

"It's ok, I've had worse. He has been like this to me the whole time I have been here, and I have no idea why."

Lucy let out a little giggle and everyone's attention snapped to her. The giggle was totally out of place for the situation.

"Sorry." She whispered as her face turned a faint red when she noticed everyone was looking at her. She locked eyes with Harry, "you were saying?" Lucy tried to get the situation back on topic.

"Wait? What?" Harry's mind was way off track.

"The Balance, powers." Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah. We've covered balance, as for their powers. Their army's are huge. White Witch has a new wand and can still turn people to stone. Miraz hasn't got any special powers. Voldemort, you don't need to worry about him, I will deal with him." Harry voice left no room for arguments "He has got some magic that I have never seen before. I killed him with a bit of luck, we are equal in power, but he has the experience. With the type of magic he is wielding, I'm in big trouble."

"What type of magic?" Susan looked slightly scared, Harry wasn't sure if it was for the magic or for him.

Harry's head dropped "The wards for example, I have never come up against wards as strong as those. They are hiding a huge area which I thought was impossible. The reason for the big army's is he is raising them from the dead. He isn't using a wand to perform magic, it's all wandless. I can do some basic wandless magic, but not powerful spells. The advantage that I had of our wands not working against each other is now gone." He raised his head, "its going to take a lot more then luck this time."

Harry then turned and left the room, this one was going to take some thinking.

* * *

_A/N: Another new chapter, slightly longer now. In fact I think it is the longest I have written. I hope the balance explanation made a little sense; it took a lot of time to work it out._

_In my notes I had it planned for the story to finish quickly, but now that the ideas are flowing again I am going to extend it out. There is still more Harry/Susan romance to get done, hopefully a bit in the next chapter, but I will try and keep pure fluff to a minimum, and no 'I Love You' just coming out of the blue._

_Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them._

_Cheers…PK_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fifth King Lost Queen**

**By Pinion King**

Disclaimer: The worlds of Harry Potter and Narnia do not belong to me and I am only using them for your entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Harry sat in the shadows of a tree in one of the gardens that surrounded Cair Paravel. It was a nice tree, unlike any tree he had seen before, and very different to every other tree in the garden. The trunk was a light brown, the bark felt smooth and soft to touch not rough like most trees. The trunk was short, before it led into a wonderful array of green leaves, with the odd red or brown one scattered in between the green. There were so many shades of green he didn't think there were names for all the shades. The canopy of the tree was also quite dense and full giving him plenty of shade from the warm sun. It was a perfect place to think.

* * *

_"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry called out brining his wand down in a flash. Red light erupted from his wand and flew towards Voldemort._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA" The deadly green light of the killing curse flew from Voldemort's wand._

_The two spells slammed into each other and connected the brother wands together. The familiar gold line connected the wands, and the golden web surrounded the two mortal enemies. It didn't last for long as Voldemort pulled his wand up with a grunt of effort and broke the connection. Harry stumbled from the force of the connection being broken and tripped over a piece of debris. Crashing into the ground his head hit the floor, hard, bringing stars to his eyes, his wand dropped from his hand and rolled away and out of reach. The sword of__Gryffindor_ _a few meters to his right was also out of reach. With nothing to defend himself he rolled over to look up at Voldemort._

_"Harry Potter" Voldemort came walking towards him "do you think I would fall for that again? No, this time Harry Potter, you will die. Once you are dead no one will stand in my way and I will be immortal. It's a pity; you have so much power, but you are untrained, and don't know how to use it. If only you had taken up one of my many offers to join me I could have trained you to use that power. Now it is useless." _

_Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA" _

_Death in the form of a green light flew towards Harry. He quickly rolled to his right, picking up the sword on his way though._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort tried again._

_This time Harry put the sword in the path of the curse, he had no idea if it was going to work but he had no other options. The curse rebounded off of the sword and slammed into the roof, small bits of stone, wood and dust fell around them. Voldemort raised his wand to try again, so focused on Harry he never saw it coming. A piece of wooden beam fell from the roof and slammed into his head knocking him out cold. Harry rolled painfully to his feet and stared with wide eyes at the sight. He couldn't help but laugh, the greatest Dark Lord in history had been taken out by a piece of wooden debris caused by his own curse. The power he knew not was luck and a wooden beam. Harry picked up his wand and the sword. He raised the sword high above his head and brought it down hard into the heart of the Dark Lord. For good measure he swung again, this time removing the head from the body. Gathering the last of his strength he cast the strongest fire charm he had ever cast, and watched with glee as the body of the Dark Lord was turned to ash.

* * *

_Harry opened his eyes removing himself from his memories. Going in with no plan and having a plank of wood hit Voldemort on the head wasn't going to work a second time. For once he agreed with him, he had the power, but didn't know how to use it. There was nothing that he knew of in Narnia that could help him learn to control the power. There was also something about Narnia, he didn't know what but when ever he cast a spell it felt like there was something trying to stop him. It was only a tiny feeling, but it was there.

"Harry?" a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Harry turned towards the voice to look at the approaching figure.

"Susan." Harry's voice was just as soft.

"You looked away with the fairies, what were you thinking about?"

"How I killed Voldemort."

"How?"

"A beam of wood fell from the ceiling of the hall we were it. He never saw it coming; it hit him in the head and knocked him out cold. The only thing I had to do was slice his head off with my sword. I was loosing, if not for that bit of wood I wouldn't have beaten him. My injuries were bad enough that I knew I was dying as well. Next thing I knew, he was here."

Susan was staring at Harry with wide eyes. She blinked a couple of times before breaking out into laughter. It was the first time he had heard her really laugh, it was a wonderful laugh at that. While it didn't sound like it, it had the calming effects of the song of a Phoenix.

"You beat him with a bit of wood?" Susan said through her laughter, at Harry's nod she broke into laughter again.

Harry couldn't help but join in, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed with joy or happiness, he was always serious, trying to solve a problem, or trying to protect himself from his emotions, and the others around him. He couldn't help but relax around the Gentle Queen. She was one of a kind, like no other person he had met and he enjoyed it.

"He was too busy being an arrogant idiot and insulting me. But there was one thing he said that is probably the only useful or true thing he ever said to me. He said I have the power, but it is wild an untrained. I know I have power and I have tried to use it but never could. The wild and untrained makes sense. Unfortunately I don't think there is another wizard in Narnia that could train me to use this magic." Harry was staring off into the distance, more talking to himself then Susan.

"Perhaps Narnia can help you." A soft deep growl came from behind him.

"Aslan!" Susan was on her feet in a flash and quickly snuggling into the mane of the Great Lion.

"Ah, the talking Lion returns." Harry turned to face the Lion. He ignored Susan's look of horror at the way he addressed the Great Lion. Aslan gave a deep rumbled chuckle, showing no signs of ill intent at the way he was addressed. Harry turned back to Susan who was staring at him. "It's a joke Susan, to you his name is Aslan. To me he is the talking Lion, laughing Lion, Lion with a name, and Lion that knows my name, where I live and where I went to school who is trying to send me insane before he eats me. I can't say that every time it's just too long."

Susan looked at Aslan who was still chuckling, and calmed down a bit.

"You said Narnia can help me, how?"

"You were right in what you said, my anger of the destruction of the original Narnia clouded my judgment and I created a perfect world." The Great Lion had a sad look in his eyes "now the deep magic on which Narnia was built has brought a great evil to the land."

Aslan turned away from Harry and looked into the lush gardens. Harry followed his gaze, the colourful flowers and plants each had a unique colour, and no two flowers were the same. The sea of colours showed the beauty of Narnia, a beauty that could very much be destroyed. Harry focused on Aslan.

"You noticed the evil one had the magic of Narnia at his control. You can do the same."

"How?"

"Take your place on the fifth throne as a King of Narnia. As a part of Narnia the deep magic will aid you."

Harry's eyes quickly left the Lion as he gazed into the distance. He didn't want to be the leader, he didn't want to be a King, and he didn't want to have so much power. It was not only the power to make decisions for a kingdom but the power he would receive from the deep magic of Narnia. Power can corrupt, it did to Dumbledore and Voldemort, and Harry was afraid that it would happen to him. Many lives would count on him, especially the wonderful woman sitting by his side, and now had he arm around in and head on his shoulder. The woman that he was falling hard for, the only thing stopping him was letting go of his past love. Harry opening his mouth to speak, but when he turned back Aslan was gone.

"Does he always do that? Just disappear?" Harry quietly asked.

"Yep, after all he is not a tame lion" was the simple yet riddled answer Susan left his shoulder and moved so that she could look into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Being a King, being a leader, and having the power of deep magic. Power corrupts I have seen it happen before."

"Dumbledore and Voldemort?" Harry nodded "They weren't strong enough; they had no one to help them. You will have my brothers and sister." Susan made the boldest move she had ever made in her life and lent in slightly. She planted a gentle kiss on his lips "and you will have me." She whispered against his lips before she placed another gentle kiss and pulled away.

Harry looked at her in shock, red rapidly colouring his face as she pulled away, he was frozen in place, and it was the last thing he had expected. When she realised what she had just done, her face turned bright red, her eyes went wide and began to dart left and right looking for an exit, she jumped to her feet and tried to make a run for it, but Harry caught her hand and pulled her back down. He smiled softly at her before he pushed a loose strand of her long hair behind her ear, before he pulled her into a gentle hug, one which she gently returned, and her face red the whole time. Harry pulled her into his lap, her back resting against his chest, his arms wrapped around her stomach. She calmed and rested her head in the crook of his neck perfectly content to sit there. They both watched in silence at the colours that filled the sky as the sun began to set, each having their own thoughts.

Susan sat comfortably in Harry's lap, over the past few weeks, especially after today he felt that he could certainly have Susan in his life. She was beautiful, her skin soft and had a slight glow to it, her long brown hair had a shine to it and was silky to touch, her blue eyes he could easily get lost in. She had a nice sense of humour, she wasn't bossy, and her personality certainly lived up to her name, Queen Susan the Gentle. She also really did live up to her other title of having no problems of being heard. Harry certainly couldn't ask for any better woman. Harry looked up to the sky and muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry Casey, but it's time for me to move on. I will love you always and you will always have a piece of my heart."

Harry blew a kiss to the sky, it was time to say goodbye to that part of his life and start anew.

* * *

Susan let out a soft sigh, here in Harry's arms was the place she was meant to be. She could hear the soft beat of his heart; his gentle breaths would send shivers down her spine as they touched her neck. His arms wrapped around her made her feel safe and at home. Yes this was certainly the place to be, and one that she hoped she would feel more often in the future. Harry was a one of a kind boy, no man. He had different personalities, his public and one that everyone could see was brave and wasn't afraid to fight, but on the inside he was also insecure and was afraid of hurting others or by becoming something he dreaded, evil. From what she had learnt he had had a horrible life. Abused when he was young, thrust into a world he knew nothing about and into a fame that he couldn't remember and wasn't prepared for. Constantly having to fight for his life and having his friends betray him. If it had happened to her she didn't think that she would have survived more then one year. He was certainly strong. There was also the gentle side of him when he spent time with her or around the people he could trust. It was all these that made up this wonderful man.

She had never been so embarrassed of shocker in her whole life when she kissed him. She tried to run, but instead ended up sitting comfortably in his lap, and quite frankly she didn't want to leave it anytime soon. She knew she was in love with him, her bold move for the kiss all but confirmed it. He was the perfect man that she had always dreamt about. She knew that once he got over the final hurdle of letting go of his past he would certainly be hers. She heard him mumble something; she caught a few words but the two that mattered most to her were the words 'move on'.

She turned her eyes to watch the sky as the sun set, it had nearly been a perfect day. She had made her move, not it was time for him to respond.

* * *

_A/N: Another new chapter, a bit more of a gentle chapter. I wanted to spend a bit of time focusing on the Harry/Susan relationship. I haven't done much on it, so its time to start to bring it into the story, but it isn't the focal point._

_Not sure how much to go, trying to decide if I start to speed it up and get to the end or keep it moving at the current pace, slowly speeding up._

_Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them._

_Cheers…PK_


	12. Chapter 12

**Fifth King Lost Queen**

**By Pinion King**

Disclaimer: The worlds of Harry Potter and Narnia do not belong to me and I am only using them for your entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

For the next week Harry and Susan were inseparable, while they weren't officially courting yet, there was barely a moment where they were not seen together. Most of their time was spent learning to fight. Peter and Edmund were silently getting the Narnian army ready; countless battle plans were being drawn up. Lucy was preparing all their healers. Tirian, Eustance and Jill had returned from their trip across the sea. Riders had been sent out to Professor Kirk and Polly. Susan had been teaching Harry how to handle a bow and arrow, something that he was really enjoying. Harry in return had been teaching Susan how to fight with a sword, as well as getting pointers from Peter and Edmund in the sparing sessions that they often had, and Caspian was currently riding to find more soldiers for the army. It was only on a need to know basis that anyone knew about the up coming battle. Over the week Harry had never stopped thinking about what Aslan had said. His mind was already made up; he was just waiting for the lion to show up again. There was also something that had been bothering him. He rolled to face Susan, the two of them were lying on top of Harry's bed talking, both exhausted from the days work.

"Susan"

"Hmm"

"Why is it that it is only really you and your siblings that make decisions on things? I mean, you listen to others, but most meetings about the running or Narnia are only between the four of you."

"It's a bit of a pecking order really. Aslan is the ultimate, and what he says, we do. Peter is next as High King, then my self as High Queen, then Edmund and Lucy, and then everyone else. Eustance, Jill, Polly and the Professor aren't royalty. When we were rulers it's the way we ran things."

"What about Caspian, you don't seem to include him in much at all. He is a King."

"It's a trust issue. Peter has never liked or trusted Caspian. I may have had a physical crush on him, but when he didn't follow a plan and cost many Narnian soldiers their lives he lost my trust. He tried to make it up but I never forgave him. Edmund and Lucy have spent more time with him so trust him a little more then Peter or me. In the end, he is just a King, Narnia has had hundreds of Kings, Caspian is just one of them. Just because we met him and were there for his coronation doesn't make him any different. To be honest I don't even know why he is here. From what Peter told me, when they arrived back here and Aslan created the new Narnia Caspian wasn't there. He only showed up a few weeks before you arrived. He has also seemed a little different, especially since I got back."

Harry instantly became suspicious, coincidence or something bad. He couldn't quite decide. Showing up just before Harry arrived, they felt something was off about him, bad. On the other hand his enemy Miraz was here, coincidence. Harry decided to put that aside and worry about it later. He had more important things to worry about, like this beautiful girl he was lying next to. He drifted away into his thoughts for a few minutes. When he returned to the real world, Susan had closed her eyes and was asleep. Harry gave a small smile; he slipped off the bed and retrieved his wand from the table next to the bed. With a swish and flick Susan was levitated into the air. Harry slowly guided her out of the room and down the corridor to her room. He brought her to a stop when she was hovering over her bed. He quickly removed her shoes and light training armour before pulling back the bed covers, he lowered her into the bed. He pulled the covers back up and over her, before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He left the room and softly closed the door. Before returning to his room and repeating the process on himself.

* * *

Harry was woken by the slam of his door opening. He sat upright his wand pointing at the intruder, it was Susan, and she looked very worried, and was dressed in battle gear.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Trouble, two of our sentry riders were attacked, one is dead the other made it back. There is a small force heading towards us, they are no more then 2 leagues away."

Harry jumped out of bed and moved quickly towards his trunk, he quickly opened it and pulled out his battle clothes. He pulled his shirt off before he heard movement behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a blushing Susan.

"If you don't mind"

Susan couldn't leave the room fast enough. Harry smiled before he went back to removing his clothes. He pulled on a pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt, before he pulled on his dragon hide jacket. It covered his whole chest, arms, and right up his neck. He strapped his wand hoister to his right arm, inserting his wand into the hoister, and then he pulled a Narnian battle shirt over the top before casting a cooling charm to keep him cool. Next were his dragon hide boots. Finally he strapped his sword to his back, he never liked having it on his side it always got in the way and restricted his movement. With that he was ready to go. He left the room and saw Susan waiting for him. She had a long red battle dress, there were some gold symbols around the hem that he couldn't make at, grey chain mail that went from her neck to her thighs and just to the elbows of her arms, finally around her upper chest she was wearing a dark grey leather corset. Her hair was in a tight plait that went down her back. Her quiver of arrows and her bow were strapped on her back, and a sword strapped to her side. She looked sexy and dangerous at the same time.

When she saw Harry she gave him the once over, gave him a small smile, then turned on her heel and led him to the war room. Harry and Susan stepped inside to find the remaining three Pevensies, Tirian, Eustance, Jill and a couple of Peter's most trusted Generals. A slightly blooded up faun was sitting on a chair answering various questions from various people. Those that weren't talking to the faun were looking over a map and discussing battle strategies. Peter acknowledged Harry and Susan with a nod before he went back into his discussion with Edmund and a Centaur whose name Harry didn't know. Harry stepped up to where the Kings, Eustance and the Centaur were, where he quickly joined in the conversation.

"Why would they bring only a force of two hundred men? We can take them all down with arrows before they even get close to the gate. It's suicide on their behalf" Peter questioned.

No one answered each thinking their own thoughts. It didn't make sense. Unless. Harry turned to the Faun.

"Did you see anyone in black robes and white masks?"

"Yes, there were eight of them." Harry cursed under his breath; he hoped it wasn't true "How did you get away?"

"One of those in black robes told them to stop and let me go."

Harry turned around and started to hit his head against the wall, everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Harry?" Lucy caught his attention. He stopped banging his head and turned back.

"They aren't going to attack from the outside; they are going to attack from the inside."

"How?" Peter asked

"He was let go for a reason" Harry motioned to the Faun "they want us to know they are coming, to believe that they are going to try and attack from the outside. If what the Faun said is true then they have eight wizards with them."

"Your point?" Edmund joined the conversation.

"Wizards can travel from one place to another. We can teleport from one place to another, but we can only take one other with us. We can also create what we call a Portkey. We cast a spell on an object of some sort, so that when we touch it, it will take us to the place that we want to go. There is no limit to how many can be taken on one Portkey." Harry explained as brief and easily as he could.

"So you mean they can use this Portkey thing to transport themselves past the main gates and into the courtyard? Or even inside Cair Paravel itself?" Edmund was a tad pale.

"Yes, although the catch is you need to have seen the place first, otherwise you won't know where you are going."

"We would have seen them then."

"No, wizards can turn invisible, we can take information from a persons mind, Susan and Peter have seen me do that." Harry hoped Peter wouldn't mind what he was about to do "You need to set your archers up in places that they can defend on both sides of the wall. We are most likely going to be attacked on both fronts. We are going to need troops on this side of the walls, and when they get here I can use a portkey to transfer troops out behind the enemy to give them the surprise of attacking from behind."

Peter nodded accepting the plan. Before they all broke into conversation of tactics and the placements of the troops. Harry joined in; he had learnt a few things on strategy from Ginny and Casey.

"Ok, we need someone to lead our outside army. Eustance, General I can count on you?" Peter received nods "Edmund and I will lead the army inside the gates, Su you can take care of your archers?"

"Yes. Where do you want me?"

"Up with the archers; on the main wall above the gate" Harry cut in "from what I have seen you are very dangerous with a bow." Susan face had a slight red colour to it.

"Harry what about you?" Peter looked at Harry.

"Where ever there is a black cloak. I will handle the wizards and keep them out of the way. Inform your troops not to engage them, if any colour lights come towards them; get the hell out of the way. If it is a green light and it hits you, your dead instantly. Voldemort has tactics, it will depend on who he sends as to whether or not they are followed. Just keep as far away from them as you can."

"Sorted then" Edmund nodded to all and without another word the meeting closed and people left to organise their troops.

Harry walked out of the room, and followed the corridors to the courtyard, a bit of quiet time before a battle always helped calm his nerves. He sat down on one of the stone benches, and with a few deep breathes, he closed his eyes. No more then ten seconds after he closed his eyes he was blown off the bench by a burst of magic, followed by a pulsating flow of magic. He knew that pulse, and there was only one person whose magic could do that. Rolling back onto his feet, he apparated to where the magic was coming from, and appeared at the lamp post in the middle of the forest again. Lying on the ground, under the lamppost were the bodies of his two Hogwarts spy's, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. He quickly checked them, and was relieved to see them both still breathing, and un-harmed. Harry's wand slipped into his hand, and he pointed it at each body.

"Enervate, Enervate!"

He watched with relief as first the girl's, then the boy's eyes fluttered open, and began to focus on their surroundings. They both sat up and began to look around, Neville had already pulled it wand out from its holster and was scanning the area in front of him. Luna looking as dreamy as ever just looked around.

Harry was standing just out of their line of sight, so they had yet to see him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Neville. Not once have you turned around, I thought I taught you better then that?"

Neville spun around to see Harry standing in full armour with a smirk on his face. Luna just turned around slowly.

"Hello Harry!" She said brightly

"Luna" He gave the girl a tight hug, he pulled back and held her at arm's length "what are you doing here?"

"The Dufflepud's were dancing".

Harry blinked but didn't comment. He turned to Neville and shook the man's hand.

"Good to see you mate."

"Same to you Harry. Um where are we?"

"In Narnia of course." Luna interrupted before Harry could say anything.

Harry looked at Luna and saw a dreamy expression on her face. He shook his head; Luna's ability to see into multiple dimensions would never cease to amaze him.

"So what have you gotten yourself into this time Harry?" Neville questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you think I am in trouble?"

"You are in full battle armour, no matter where you are trouble follows." Neville was grinning.

"Fine, Voldemort is alive here, and I am working with the Kings and Queens to try and defeat their enemies that have come back to life."

"So a typical Harry Potter situation?"

"Yes."

"So how can we help? I guess that is why we are here."

"Take my hand and I will take you back to the castle."

Neville and Luna took a hand each and all three disappeared with a pop.

* * *

_A/N: Surprise! I am still around! Been very busy and haven't had a chance to sit down and write. I brought Luna and Neville into it because Harry may be powerful but he can't take on Voldemort and an army of Death Eaters._

_Dufflepuds are real Narnian creatures. _

_No matter how long it takes me I WILL finish this story._

_Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them._

_Cheers…PK_


End file.
